Peeves the Poltergeist
by venusgreenight
Summary: How did Peeves die? This story describes the strange and mystifying death of Peeves the Poltergeist and his life full of vengence, mystery, pranks, and challenges.
1. Default Chapter

Every student in the Hogwarts Great Hall watched Headmistress Professor Sourdine eagerly and with baited breath from their House tables. Professor Sourdine cleared her throat.

"This year, the Triwizard Tournament will be held at Beauxbatons Academy," she said, a small smile on her aged face.

All the students broke into a tidal wave of shrieks of delight.

"Yes! France!"

Peeves sprang out of his seat, and stood on his chair, waving his arms in the air and whooping loudly. Several students rolled their eyes at Peeves and looked away. Professor Sourdine gave Peeves a shriveling glare.

Peeves stuck out his tongue at the Headmistress and plopped back down on his seat.

Sherman Tilford elbowed Peeves in the ribs and grinned evilly.

"Suppose we'll be able to get in?" he asked. Peeves looked away from his best friend's crooked smile as he debated within himself if he would.

"Sure, why wouldn't I?" he replied, acting indignant. Sherman slapped his friend on the back laughing heartily.

"The contestants from our school have to be at least twelve years of age in order to have a chance to compete in the tournament," Sourdine reminded the school. "More information will be provided next week."

Peeves, feeling in the mood to celebrate, began to turn Joyce Imogen's pigtails purple. Sherman snorted with laughter as Joyce proudly told her staring friends she was going to try out for the tournament.

"Uh, Joyce, I think there's something in your hair," Peeves said innocently. Joyce froze and her face paled.

"PEEVES!" she screamed. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME THIS TIME?!?!" Peeves and Sherman broke down into helpless cackling laughs. When Joyce discovered her new hair color, her face gained a new color too, raging red. She stood up and ran from the Great Hall blaring, "I _HATE_ YOU PEEVES!" Peeves calmed himself in time to dodge Professor Yates', the gamekeeper, grab for his ear. He had swept down from the head table and his face was that of vivid fury.

"Peeves Radley! Detention! Oh yes, detention I say! On the bloody first day of school, too!" Peeves put on his sweetest face.

"Why _hello_ Professor Gates. Oops, I mean Bates. Oh no, it's Tates, right?" Professor Yates growled as he clasped onto Peeves' ear and drug him out of the Great Hall. "A whole _week_ of detentions for you, boy!"

âª

"Welp, I did it, Sherm, I did it. I am now one of the bravest people in this whole damn school," Peeves said as he strutted pompously away from the sign up form for the Triwizard Tournament. Sherman smiled happily.

"I have a feeling it's you or me, Peeves," he chirped. "One of us is gonna make it. I can _feel_ it."

"Well, you'd better shut up or I'm gonna make it so you can't feel _anything_," Peeves said with annoyance. "It's gonna be _me_, you doofus." Sherman nodded.

"Yeh, I guess so," he said glumly.

"Well I _know_ so," Peeves added as he stuck his foot out and tripped a first year. He sped up his step as he chuckled and looked over his shoulder at Sherman. "I've got detentions now with Altern. See you later in the common room. I wanna show you the new set of Dungbombs I ordered." Sherman's face lit up as he waved and walked by and as Peeves strolled into the Transfiguration classroom.

âª

"Oh, and...and Sherm!" Peeves said looking around the rich yellow curtains on his four-poster bed and at his friend. "Be sure to pack some of those Snapping Rocks! Can't wait to see one of those Beauxbatons try it!" Sherman gave Peeves a thumbs up and snickered. Peeves, Sherman, and two other seventh years in their dorm were packing. The day for those old enough to enter the Triwizard Tournament to go to the hosting school had finally arrived. Peeves threw an extra cloak into his trunk as Sean Idealein sighed.

"I'm not very fond to trains, you know. I _always_ get a bout of motion sickness on the Hogwarts Express" the prefect whined. Peeves rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry, I'll pack a barf bag for you," he said. Lawson Amus held up a bag.

"Already thought of that," he chuckled.

"Gee, thanks," Sean said, taking the bags from Lawson.

"I think it's only been used once or twice," Lawson continued. Sean turned green.

"Did you notice haw few people signed up for the Tournament?" Sean said, clearly trying to change the topic. Peeves snorted.

"They're just all chicken," he shrugged.

"People _have_ died in it, though," Sherman pointed out.

"Naw, they're just chicken," Peeves said with decisiveness, rubbing his almost inexistent "goatee".

"Yeah, well, I think only about twelve people signed on," Lawson said.

"Bwuck bwaa," Peeves muttered under his breath.

"Come on, boys," said a stern voice behind them. Professor Yates had appeared in the doorway and looked suspiciously around at the four boys. "Are you all packed?" he asked warily. Four heads nodded as the professor turned out of the room.

"Let's all head down now," Lawson said, heaving his heavy trunk off the bed. The boys filed out of the room and down to the Hufflepuff common room, into a crowd of Hufflepuff students. When the four seventh year boys were sighted, a cheer rose up from the mob. Banners decked the golden common room with messages such as "Come on Hufflepuff! Show 'Em We're Tuff!" and "Badger For the Champ!"

Professor Yates guided the boys out of the room and into the quiet halls. As the small group headed towards the entrance hall, Peeves took in a deep breath and let it out loudly.

"Well, men, this is it!" he exclaimed.

"I'm a bit nervous," Sean admitted.

"Pshaw! I'm _not_!" Lawson said boastfully.

"I'm glad to get out of school," Peeves said with defiance. Professor Yates looked over his shoulder austerely.

"I do hope you boys don't think this is going to be all fun and games," he said darkly. "You'll still have schoolwork to do."

"Aww, come on! Don't make us regret it at the very beginning," Sherman moaned.

They reached the entrance hall and joined up with the other contenders; one other girl from Hufflepuff, two boys and one girl from Gryffindor, one girl from Ravenclaw, and one boy and girl from Slytherin. Headmistress Sourdine had also joined them. She silently led the group out of Hogwarts and down the front path. Peeves glanced back at the school and smirked gleefully. He wasn't going to miss Hogwarts that much. He clambered into the horseless carriages outside the Hogwarts gates and settled back in his seat, placing his hands behind his head. Sherman yawned as he leaned back and started twiddling his thumbs. Peeves couldn't help but notice Sean turn pale and Lawson's excited face.

The carriage jostled all the way to Hogsmeade and all the way through it. It finally stopped outside of the train station. The students loaded off of the carriages, waved at the few people gathered around who were shouting luck, and horded towards the train. Peeves stopped suddenly as he looked at the train. It wasn't the normal bright red steam train that he took to get to Hogwarts. The train was a brilliant light blue with spotless, shinning windows and gleaming wheels. Peeves and his friends stepped into the elaborate locomotive and looked about in awe. The interior was even more elaborate on the inside than the outside. The coach walls were painted dazzling gold and accented with sparse pictures of a coat of arms, two wands crossed with three stars emitted from both.

"Now, stop dawdling!" Professor Sourdine said as she stepped onto the train. "It's a wonder the world gets anywhere with people just standing around and staring at the scenery."

The students hurriedly grabbed seats and pushed trunks into compartments. The headmistress sat down on the bench opposite Peeves.

"I'll be watching you, Peeves," she said threateningly. "None of your little pranks, you hear?" Peeves smiled and nodded innocently, crossing his fingers behind his back. It was going to be so much fun exploring and raiding a whole new school. Peeves caught Sherman's eye and they both tried to hide grins. Yes, the time at Beauxbatons Academy was going to be much fun indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

I hope you all have enjoyed Peeves' story so far. A HUGE thanks goes out to CrystalizedLily for a big confidence booster. :-) I don't know what I would do without all your wonderful reviews, everybody!!! That's what a writer lives for...the response of the audience. Enjoy chapter 2!

The train raced swiftly on through all of the morning and afternoon. Finally the train stopped a while after dark at a Muggle station several miles away from London, England to refuel. The Hogwarts students stepped out onto the Muggle platform and tried to adjust their eyes to the darkness around them. The few oil lamps that lit the train station were very dim compared to the light inside the coach created by wizarding powers. Peeves glanced around mischievously at the yawning Muggles seated on benches on the platform, waiting for trains. He was thinking about turning an old gentleman's shabby top hat into a flowerpot when Sherman grabbed his wrist and dragged him over to the food stand.

"I don't know about you, Peeves, but I'm starved! Honestly, for having such a rich looking train, you'd think they'd have some sort of food on board!" They sprinted up to the counter and looked up at a tall young woman with a full-skirted gown and tired looking eyes. She rubbed her temples and mumbled above the clicking of a telegraph in a back room.

"Charley!" she called to the back of the shop. "Quit the clickin' will ya? I got customers! Ya can send a message to you're ma any other time!" The noise stopped and the woman turned around, looking resignedly at the two boys.

"So, what'll it be, boys," she said, waving a hand at a sign that listed the available food. Peeves looked at the list and then at Sherman.

"Er—Sherm?" he whispered. "What's a _hotdog_?" Sherman shrugged and whispered back, "Do ya know what a _candy bar_ is?" Peeves shook his head and looked up at the lady. She was peering at them curiously.

"So, where'd ya say ya'll are from?" she inquired. Peeves shifted uncomfortably.

"Um, up north," he replied. She nodded and shook her head to clear her mind. "Oof, it's just been a hard day, I'm not thinking right." She stopped and scowled at the boys. "Have you made up your mind yet?"

"Oh! Well...we'll...er...take a _hotdog_," Peeves said, drawing out the word hotdog. It was new to his tongue.

"We're out," the woman said without emotion.

"Okay then, we'll take a...um...a _candy bar_," Peeves said, trying again.

"What kind?" was the reply. Peeves looked at Sherman in despair.

"Um...any type you've got, really," Sherman said. The lady raised an eyebrow.

"How 'bout a regular Hershey," she said.

"Sure," Peeves said as he dug in his robes for money. "How much?"

"Ten pence." Peeves stopped short.

"Ten _pence_?" he said in disbelief. What the hell was ten pence? The woman put her hands on her hips.

"It's a fair price, kid. Ten pence," she said sternly. "Look, if you don' 'ave enough, then leave." Peeves' stomach growled as he heard the train whistle behind him. The lady was really beginning to look mad when Professor Sourdine swept up behind the two boys.

"Come on, the train's leaving!" she said and then looked from the boys to the woman behind the counter. "They aren't causing you any trouble, are they?" the headmistress asked. The woman smiled tightly, rubbing her temples.

"Oh, just a bit. They're not buying anything." Professor Sourdine's eyes widened. She dug in her robes and dumped out several rectangular slips of paper. "Will that pay for something?" The woman stared at the papers that had four crisp 100s printed in each of the corners.

"Plenty," she squeaked and slid two small silver packages across the counter.

"Keep the change," the headmistress said, then led the boys away from the counter and onto the train, leaving behind the speechless counter-girl. "She expected you to pay with Muggle money, dears," Sourdine explained. Peeves and Sherman sat down quietly and tore open their silver packages to reveal a brown lump. They cautiously bit into them, the other students staring at them in respect.

"Careful!" Lawson whispered. "They may be poisonous!" Peeves chewed thoughtfully and smiled. It tasted just like a Chocolate Frog. An idea instantly formed in his head. He gave a bloodcurdling scream and slumped lifeless in his chair. Pandemonium broke out.

"I killed him! _It killed him_!" Sean bellowed. Sherman dropped his piece and tried to make himself barf up what he had eaten. The other students shrieked and ran about the coach, trying to get away from the "dead body."

"I'm gonna die _too_!" Sherman moaned. Professor Sourdine hurried over and quickly observed what had happened. She picked up Peeves' chocolate lump and scowled.

"PEEVES! GET UP!" she commanded. Everyone was silent as Peeves sat up like nothing had happened.

"Is something wrong, Professor?" he asked, acting puzzled. All the students let out a collective sigh. Sherman regained his color and then leaned over and slapped Peeves across the face.

"Don't you _ever_ do that _again_!" he roared.


	3. Chapter 3

The train stopped again several miles away from East Sussex. The students filed off the train with their trunks, stretching out cramps and yawning. The night was still very dark since morning was several hours away. This train platform was a wizarding one, and invisible to Muggles. The group ambled through the station, out the entrance gates and into a small seaside town. They were led along several streets to a dock at the edge of the foggy water. Peeves gazed at it uncertainly.

"That's the English Channel," a Gryffindor muttered behind him. "My grandmum lives close to here." The headmistress's heels clicked across the dock as she strode up to a man standing in front of an elegant boat harbored in the water. She shook hands with the man and said, "Captain Navige, these are my pupils." She extended her arm towards the students and beckoned them to come closer. "Students, Captain Navige will take us across the channel and into France. He has been instituted by the Beauxbatons headmaster and is, from what I've heard, very reliable and good." The students nodded and stood awkwardly, staring at the short, stocky man. His weathered face split into a smile as he waved his hand and a bridge formed between the boat and dock. He motioned them to follow him onto the sleek craft. Peeves heard Sean emit a moan.

"Boats. I _hate_ boats," he whimpered. Peeves grinned. It looked like someone was going to need more barf bags.

The boat's cabin was also painted gold, but was furnished with comfortable sofas and chairs and, to Peeves' delight, a food counter. The students dropped their trunks and rushed over to the counter. After everyone had been served and was seated on the soft, blue sofas, the vessel's engine began to purr. The steady rhythm of the motor and a full stomach caused Peeves' vision to blur. Within minutes, all of the Hogwarts students were sound a sleep.

âª

Peeves opened his eyes to a blinding light. He yelped and sat straight up, shaking the spots from his eyes. When they had cleared he peered around him and found the source of the light. Day had arrived and the sun was streaming through the many windows in the boat's cabin.

"Bright, isn't it?" Sherman said cheerfully. Peeves moaned, his muscles ached from lying uncomfortably on a sofa all night.

"Where are we?" he asked thickly.

"Almost an hour away from France," was the reply. The occupants of the cabin were slowly sitting up, awakened by Peeves' cry. Headmistress Sourdine pressed a roll into his hand. "Most of you have been asleep for about five hours. There isn't much longer to wait." The professor's strict voice seemed to fully wake the rest of the students who were also handed food. Peeves ran a hand through his hair and bit into the pastry. He looked out the window at the clear day. Standing up slowly he whispered for Sherman to follow him. Another wicked idea was formulating in his mind. He and Sherman walked casually out the cabin door and onto the boat's deck. The water smelled fresh in the morning heat. Peeves drew the clean salty air into his lungs and sighed happily.

âª

Professor Sourdine finally sat down with a steaming cup of tea in her hand. She sighed and was about to take a sip when Peeves burst back into the cabin.

"Professor! Oh, Professor! Help! Sherman...Sherman...! _There's a man over board!_" The headmistress leaped onto her feet. "_Where_?" she cried. Peeves pointed out the door and fell over in a "dead faint" (he just had a really good knack for it). Sourdine sprinted out of the room shouting louder than she had ever in her life.

"CAPTAIN NAVIGE! ONE OF MY STUDENTS IS OVERBOARD!" Peeves chuckled silently in his feint faint. It was all too hilarious to see his old headmistress running and screaming like so. The ship's captain leaped out of the navigation room and onto the deck. "_Ou?_" he bellowed. The headmistress shook her head. "I DON'T KNOW!" she wailed.

"Find quick! Currents sweep miles away!" the captain hollered. The other students streamed onto the deck. "Spread out! Look!" the captain commanded.

Sourdine looked very worried. Her face was contorted into a wrinkled mass of skin, all a dreadful white. While everyone searched the water desperately from the boat, the headmistress fainted—into the water. That did it. Peeves could not contain his laughter as everyone forgot about Sherman and dashed to the spot the headmistress had disappeared from. Several students looked at Peeves, who was writhing on the ground in mirth, and glared at him in hatred. Sherman fell laughing from a broom closet; snorting and making both dissolve into tears. No one else was laughing.

Captain Navige succeeded in pulling the headmistress out of the water. She stormed across the deck and drew herself to her full height, obviously fully conscious again.

_"PEEVES AND SHERMAN!"_ she screamed, her face so full of anger and revulsion the two drew back from her in fear. Peeves thought he had heard her shout louder earlier, but nothing compared to this. That woman has got some lungs, he thought with terror. "_I'M GOING TO EXPEL YOU! THAT WAS THE LAST STRAW! OH! I COULD KILL YOU BOTH!_" The headmistress had visibly lost control.

"Erm, Madame?" the captain said, tapping her on the shoulder. The professor whirled around, her eyes looking like bits of burning coal. When she realized whom it was she took a deep breath, pulled a bit of seaweed from her sopping hair, and lifted her chin as a sign of composure.

"Yes, Captain?" she said, her voice low and softer than usual.

"Madame, it impossible to send back _now_," he said bravely. "I wish _could_," he glared coldly at the two. "But transportation not be ready for days." The headmistress nodded.

"I understand," she said, having regained her voice. "I _do_ wish I had some Floo powder at the moment..." She clenched her fists and tried not to dive at the two boys and strangle them. "I will make it my personal duty to make certain you two do not enter the tournament," she snarled. Peeves and Sherman nodded sadly. Professor Sourdine rushed back into the cabin, muttering something about dry clothes when the Ravenclaw pointed out in the water ahead.

"Land ho!" she cried.


	4. Chapter 4

The boat harbored off the coast of France at the major seaport of Le Havre. The early morning sun had turned dim as clouds formed overhead, matching the mood of the Hogwarts students and headmistress. The students dragged their trunks off the small vessel and along the seaport docks to several glossy carriages drawn by fancy white horses. The strange thing about the horses was that they were _huge_. Peeves was surprised they weren't drawing the attention of Muggles, but figured out they were probably invisible to non-wizards, considering most Muggles' eyes seemed to slip past them as if they weren't there. The Hogwarts students, who were becoming very sick of having to lug heavy trunks around, filed slowly but eagerly into the carriages. Peeves was beginning to feel a bit tired from the former catastrophe and would have liked to take a long nap in the stagecoach, but the ride was too bumpy and short. Peeves and his companions were very sick of the ride by the time they arrived at yet _another_ train station.

Peeves moaned as he pulled the bothersome trunk up the steps to the train. He had a horrible headache, his hands were still shaking from the headmistress's fit, and every joint in his body hurt. Why did I do this? he thought to himself.

The second train ride was uneventful, Peeves wasn't in the mood to cause trouble. He slept off and on through the ride, starring out the window at the passing fields and cities. Finally during mid afternoon the train stopped to refuel. All the students, with the exception of Peeves, loaded off. Peeves was fiddling with his wand, amusing himself by making purple sparks fly from it. He was about to doze off again when Sherman plopped down beside him and offered him another candy bar.

"I'm growing quite fond of these," he said, flashing his chocolate stained teeth. "Too bad they don't have cards in 'em, though." Peeves nodded and unwrapped his, ate it, and went back to sleep.

âª

At last the train stopped for the last time close to dark not far from the town of Carcassonne. Again they were escorted by white horses in elaborate carriages to Beauxbatons. Peeves, who was beginning to feel himself again, noticed he was getting strange glances from Professor Sourdine.

Let her look, he sighed. When I'm ready to do no good, I'll make certain _she's_ not in the room.

The carriages wound through the mountains that had just seemed to appear from nowhere. Peeves felt sweat running down his face and realized how hot he was. Being in southern France meant the weather was warmer also. He took off his thick Hogwarts cloak and wiped his face with it. The carriages emerged from the mountains and along a long strait paved road. The setting sun caused the skies to turn purple and the night to become dreamy. The tangy scent of salt was in the air, and in the distance the sea could be heard rushing against rocks. Peeves's eyes followed the coast that appeared on the horizon. It was beautiful with the sun's many setting colors reflecting on the hastening foamy surface. And suddenly, on the coast, set perfectly on a cliff jutted out over the water, sat a magnificent fortress. Peeves gazed in admiration and wonder at the glorious creation shining in the sun. The castle seemed to glow in the light, illuminated by the reflection of the sun on the hundreds of windows set into the walls. Peeves heard some of the others gasp in awe at the gleaming marvel. The carriages jolted up to the entrance and stopped in front of the castle, made entirely of windows and marble. Hogwarts could not compare with the fortress's high, white columns and sparkling panes. This building was a phenomenal masterpiece.

Brilliantly carved oak doors swung open as the Headmaster of Beauxbatons swept out of the entrance and down the steps to his guests. The Beauxbaton students silently streamed out behind him. Headmistress Sourdine stepped gracefully out of the carriage. She looked much better than before, she had changed her clothes, redone her hair and adjusted a beaming fake smile on her lips.

"Influencia!" she cried.

"_Sourdine_! Comment allez-vous?" called the headmaster, running towards her, arms open. Sourdine politely hugged the headmaster and then batted her eyelashes faintly. "I'm fine, thank you. Are we late?" she asked courteously. The headmaster laughed.

"Not at all," he replied with a thick French accent. "Come in! Durmstrang has just recently arrived before you." He and his students filed back into the fortress followed closely by the eleven Hogwarts students and headmistress.

The entrance hall was almost more intricate than the exterior. Immediately opposite from the doors was a magnificent marble staircase adorned with royal blue drapes and shining gold garland. A wondrous chandelier hung from the extremely tall ceiling and glittered with shining candlelit crystals and gold vines.

"Come! Join us in out Hallows Eve feast!" the headmaster beckoned as he opened the entrance to the Great Hall, located to the right of the staircase.

The Great Hall was above outstanding. It was jaw dropping in wealth and exquisiteness. Floor to ceiling windows covered three whole walls and were sparkling in the light of the still setting sun. The same virtuoso chandeliers hung from the ceiling to hang over twenty snow white lace covered round tables set with gleaming crystal plates and goblets and alluring gold utensils. The tables were placed a bit off to the side so a long blue carpet could be spread from the entrance to the Great Hall and all the way up to the rectangular head table, sparkling with it's own gold tablecloth. Peeves decided he knew why he had never liked Hogwarts; it was too plain.

The headmaster of Beauxbatons gently touched Professor Sourdine's elbow as he escorted her up to the head table. The Hogwarts students were instructed softly to stand in a bunch by a house elf on the right side of the carpet, opposite from another bunch of children, presumably Durmstrang pupils.

Peeves was surprised at the condition of this house elf. She was wearing a plain light blue serving dress and sliver apron. None of the house elves at Hogwarts looked so fine.

The Beauxbatons students were standing at their seats and did not sit down until their headmaster had. Professor Sourdine settled herself in the chair to his right. To his left sat a tall, lanky young man with smooth dark hair and a childlike face. It was impossible to see his expression from so far away. The Beauxbatons headmaster stood up again, motioning for his students to remain seated. He opened his arms wide in a gesture of welcome and beamed.

"Velcome to Beauxbatons! One and all!" he rich voice rang through the room. He beckoned for the young man seated to his left to stand up. "My pupils," he went on grandly. "Zis iz Headmaster Juven of Durmstrang!" A polite applause flickered through the room. "And zeez are hiz studentz," he waved a hand towards the back of the room. Another house elf grabbed the hands of one of the students and dragged him up the carpet. The Durmstrang headmaster cleared his throat.

"Lambert Totalway!" he declared, introducing his student, who, after being led all the way up to the head table, was then seated at one of two empty tables. Another student was escorted up by a house elf.

"Armand Dregary!" Peeves began to feel his stomach growl. He hadn't eaten since breakfast.

"Amy Giotisa!" He was beginning to get a cramp in his leg.

"Baird Baraway!" Peeves looked over at Sherman who was fidgeting uncomfortably.

"Daisy Clyte!" He fiddled with his wand, twirling it between his fingers.

"Yachi Gala!" By the time all fifteen Durmstrang students had been presented, Peeves was very tempted to turn his wand into a carrot and eat it. Finally the Headmaster Juven sat down, all his students seated at one of the round tables. Headmaster Influencia motioned for Professor Sourdine to stand up. She did so and eyed her pupils, fingering a jewel at her throat. A hose elf rushed up to Lawson and snatched his hand.

"Lawson Amus!" the headmistress bellowed. Everyone covered his or her ears.

"Farrah Elson!" Farrah sat down at the other empty table next to Lawson.

"Scarlett Bolviand!"

"Sean Idealian!" A house elf grabbed Peeves' hand.

"Peeves Radley!"

"Sherman Tilford!" Peeves sat down at the table, closely followed by Sherman.

"Adrian Malfoy!" Adrian Malfoy sat down next to Sherman glowering slightly.

"Barlow Bignose!"

"Emmeline Everway!"

"Joyce Imogen!" and finally "Haywood Worts!"

Professor Sourdine sat down delicately. Headmaster Influencia stood up again, all smiles.

"Yes, vell, my pupils, you vill 'ave a chanze to get to know zeez studentz later. But now, ve eat!"

"Ve eat!" rang the chorused reply. The headmaster clapped his hands three times and from a room off the side of the Great Hall swept hundreds of fragrant, steaming platters flying through thin air. Peeves heard gasps from his fellow classmates and the Durmstrang students. He jumped in his seat as one of the platters swooped to a stop in front of him. Taking the hint, he dished himself an orange from it. Before long the room was buzzing with the clinking of silverware, conversation, and refined laughter. Peeves noticed that the Beauxbatons students seemed very well behaved, sitting strait up in their chairs and having napkins on laps. He promptly started eating and before long felt much fuller than he had in days. The platters still roamed around the room, serving students here and there, always offering more.

"'T's very nice 'ere," Sherman said between a mouthful. Peeves nodded through his pudding. "'Ary clean," he mumbled.

The feast was very uneventful and in time the platters stopped coming and the students sat back in their chairs, full. Headmaster Influencia stood up again after dabbing his mouth with a cloth.

"Now, to business!" he declared. "'Ogvarts and Durmstrang 'ave been invited 'ere tonight on ze topic on ze Trivizard Tournament." Again he clapped his hands and a house elf marched up the aisle to the head table, in its arms an oak container the size of a breadbox with delicate carvings imbedded in the wood. The house elf bowed as he handed the headmaster the box and stood off to the side.

"Every school 'as zey're own vay of picking ze tournament champions. 'Ogvarts uses ze famed Goblet of Fire and Durmstrang ze Champion Cards. Ve at Beauxbatons use a very peculiar vay—ze Dice of Decision." With a flourish of his wand, the headmaster lifted the box to reveal three large dice, each the size of a fist. Using his wand he lifted one of the three and plucked it out of the air, holding it for all to see. "Every year Beauxbatons hosts ze tournament, a dice is specially made for each school. There is one die for every school and each die 'as ze names of ze contestants inscribed in zem. Zeez dice take a considerable about of magic and time to make certain every contestant 'as an equal chance. Each die zat is made contains a piece from ze first Dice of Decision ever made. Ze dice pick visely who is ze bravest from each school."

Then he gestured to the one he held in his hand, the crystal gleaming like a rainbow in the light of the chandeliers. "Zeze one iz ze 'Ogvarts one. Ze color iz multicolored representing all of ze 'ouses in zat school. Zis year zere are eleven sidez to it, representing all eleven contestants zis year."

He replaced the die and magicked up a second one. "Zis one iz ze Durmstrang one. It iz made of ruby, representing ze school's color. Zis year zere are fifteen contestants from Durmstrang."

He replaced the second and lifted up the last. "And finally, ze Beuxbaton's die iz made entirely of sapphire, sinze blue iz the school'z color. Ziz year zere are nine contestants from Beauxbatons."

He put the last one back and closed the case. "According to tradition, ze dice vill be rolled tomorrow evening. I vill see you zen." The headmaster lifted his hands in an upward motion, motioning his students and the others to stand up. "Until zen, my pupils vill lead you around ze school. However, now my house elves vill show you to your rooms. Have a pleasant night." Some students nodded their thanks as they were led out of the room.

âª

Peeves laid back and sighed, relaxing against the soft, cool pillows of the Beauxbaton's guest room.

"Can't wait for tomorrow," he said aloud, his eyes flickering to the bunk above his. "Eh, Sherm?" A soft snore was his only answer.


	5. Chapter 5

Peeves woke the next morning, sunlight streaming pleasantly through the window. He sat up, yawning and rubbing his eyes, feeling oddly refreshed. Glancing around him, he found the other bunks empty. Peeves slipped out of the sheets and softly padded across the supple, carpeted floor to the door. Opening the door a bit, he heard mixed talk and laughter drifting through the halls. Quickly pulling on his clothes and stuffing his feet in shoes, Peeves walked out of the room and along a sunlit corridor to a pleasantly warm sunroom to the right. He looked around at all of his friends who were seated in big overstuffed sofas, sipping tea and tasting odd appetizers.

"Well, good morning, sleepy head!" Sherman said cheerfully. Peeves sighed, rubbing the back of his head as he sat down next to his friend. He leaned over and, feeling rather daring, grabbed a small green lump of what looked like some sort of vegetable off of an offered tray. The chatter continued as he bit into the strange food, and immediately spit it back into his hand.

"What _was_ that?" he sputtered. Sherman grinned.

"Rich places like this have rich food, although I've observed that rich food is most of the time rather disgusting."

"_What was that?_" Peeves repeated through clenched teeth.

"Oh, just a little hors d'oeuvre called escargot," Sherman beamed elfishly. Peeves quickly grabbed the nearest cup of steaming tea and drained it.

"Bluck! Why didn't you say something?" he demanded.

"Well, I figured it would be interesting to see your reaction." Peeves was just about to deal his friend a not-so-playful punch, when Professor Sourdine bustled into the room followed by several young people dressed in shining silk robes of a periwinkle blue, the Beauxbaton robes. The Hogwarts headmistress stopped and bellowed for attention, breaking the cheery mood of the room.

"Students!" she hollered. "The Beauxbatons Headmaster has selected these students to lead each of you around today on a personal tour!" Both sets of students looked shyly at each other. "So just buddy up, then." Peeves stood up with the rest of his classmates, looking sheepishly at the Beauxbatons. A tall girl with long blond hair stepped up to Emmeline Everway and smiled.

"I'm Belle," she said, grabbing Emmeline's wrist and beginning a soft conversation with her as she led Emmeline out of the room.

Peeves thought for a moment, considering what kinds of destruction he could place on this school. It was too perfect to be perfect. He felt the urge to do something to the peace. He didn't notice when a medium height, thin, light haired boy stepped up in front of him.

"Bonjour," he said brightly. "My name iz Rene. I'll show you around today." The boy flashed a dazzling smile. Peeves was barely able to mutter his own name before the boy Rene led him out of the sunroom. Practically running down a hallway, Rene turned to Peeves and said, "Parlez-vous francais?"

"What?" Peeves panted. Rene shook his head.

"Oh, I just asked you if you speak much French. I suppose not then." He entered a portion of the building Peeves hadn't been through yet.

"Zeze are ze student's dormitories," Rene said, pointing up a bunch of stairs leading up. "I don't know if anyone 'az told you, but Beauxbatons iz broken down into two parts, similar in a vay to ze 'Ogvart's houses." The two began to walk down a corridor covered with moving pictures. "Ve students are separated by gender. The girls' dormitories are in ze Frau Wing, and ze boys in ze Herr Wing. Zat iz pretty eazy to remember."

"Yoo ho! Rene, darling!" called a voice to the boys' left. Peeves looked at the wall, the only thing in that direction and saw a picture of a pretty maiden with rich skirts and jewelry, waving at them. Rene smiled and waved back.

"How are you, Madame Riche?" he asked politely, stopping in front of the active image. The young woman smiled.

"Doing very vell for my age," she replied dramatically. "'Oo iz zis friend of yours?" Rene motioned for Peeves to come closer.

"Madame Riche, zis iz Peeves Radley. He iz staying vith us for ze Triwizard Tournament." The lady batted her eyelashes enchantingly.

"Velcome to zis school, my dear," she said sweetly. "I 'ope you 'ave enjoyed your stay so far." Peeves nodded, grinning cordially.

"I am very much, Madame Riche," he said, bowing with a flourish. The picture giggled slightly.

"Vell, we must be moving on," Rene cut in. "It vas nice to see you, Madame."

"Tootals, Rene! Nice to meet you, Peeves!" she called as they began to walk away.

"You're friends with portraits?" Peeves said in disbelief when they turned a corner.

"Vell, yes. Aren't you?" Rene asked, a puzzled expression on his face. Peeves shook his head and chuckled softly, thinking of all the pranks he had loved to play on the portraits at Hogwarts.

"Nope, not really. All the paintings at my school aren'tâermâvery _fond_ of me." Rene looked at him.

"Vhy not? I've become friends with zem by talking to zem and being nice," he said. Peeves smiled.

"That's exactly why they don't like me," he answered softly. Rene shook his head in disbelief.

"You go to a very strange school, Peeves."

"Tell me about it," Peeves mumbled to himself.

"Vut was zat?" Rene asked.

"Oh! I was...uh...wondering where the kitchens are." Peeves said hurriedly.

"Ve aren't allowed in ze kitchens," Rene replied, looking baffled. "But if you're hungry we can go back to your common room and get somezing." Peeves shook his head, remembering the escargot.

"No, I'm fine," he said meekly.

Rene continued to lead the way through the grand fortress. Finally they ended up in the entrance hall after being through five portrait galleries, sixteen hallways, twenty-seven classrooms, all through the Herr Wing (the boy's dormitories), and past seventeen bathrooms. Along the way they had met various creatures and people. Peeves had counted stopping to talk with thirty-five portraits, six ghosts, three house-elves, twenty-one of Rene's friends, and one rather nasty professor, a Professor Foncé.

The two boys stopped and sat on the steps of the grand staircase in the entrance hall to rest for a bit. They both laughed when Peeves' stomach gurgled loudly.

"Let's head back to ze common room, grab a bite to eat, and zen I vill show you around ze grounds," Rene suggested. Peeves agreed and they headed back to the sunroom. It was there they grabbed a couple of sandwiches and headed for the short cut to the entrance hall. Peeves was relieved to find there was a shorter way of getting to the entrance other than the long way they had taken earlier. They opened the heavy doors and sprinted down the stairs, lifting their faces to the warm sun.

"At my school, it's much colder at this time of year," Peeves commented, rolling up his long sleeves.

Rene chuckled and started walking away from the castle and out into the open meadows that surrounded the school. They trudged through the life filled grass for several minutes before Rene said, "Come on, I 'ave something I vant to show you." He led Peeves around the fortress and to the edge of the cliff the school was planted on. They looked out into the Mediterranean Sea, smelling the spicy salt air, listening to the gulls, and feeling the warm wind sweeping softly against their faces.

Rene grabbed Peeves arm and pulled him, running, towards a path leading down to the beach below. There, they kicked off their shoes, rolled up their pants to the knee and sprinted across the soft hot sand to the inviting water. They waddled through it for hours, basking in the sun, and talking about school and friends. They hunted for sea fish in the sand and found strange colored rocks to skip across the waves.

Finally, as the sun began to descend from it's peak in the sky, Rene dragged Peeves back up the cliff and back into the meadows. He took Peeves to another side of the fortress and Peeves gasped in awe at what was ahead. The biggest and most beautiful Quidditch field Peeves had ever seen with gleaming stands and waving banners was positioned up close to the fortress. They ran through the endless yielding grass up to the luminous and majestic sports ground.

"Come on!" Rene said, sprinting up to a small building off to the side of the large field. He swung the door open and dodged inside, Peeves right behind. He squinted in the sudden darkness inside, trying to adjust his eyes to the inky blackness. Suddenly Rene's voice called from inside, "I'll be right there, Peeves." Within seconds, Rene was standing by Peeves' side, two broomsticks in his arms as he led them out of the shack. Rene handed Peeves one of the brooms.

"They're both the same," he said. Peeves almost cried out in surprise when he saw the model.

"A Comet One-Forty?! But...but...those are so expensive!" he stammered. Rene grinned and ran over to the field, Peeves, like always, right behind.

Rene stopped in the locker room momentarily and came back out to the waiting Peeves.

"I play Quidditch for ze team," he said, a small emerald ball in his hand. "Let's play catch." He climbed into the broom and whizzed into the sky. Peeves hopped onto his and came up after Rene.

It was wonderful! The air whipped at Peeves face as he rode the fastest broom ever, zipping though the goal posts and the field with delicate easiness and grace. Rene sped after him, shouting with joy and grinning hard. Peeves was beaming also.

"I love this school!" he hollered, the wind carrying away his words. Rene tossed the green ball to Peeves, who caught it and rocketed across the field, throwing it back to his new friend. With time, Peeves was entirely comfortable on the new broom and began to get daring. The two had contests on who could go fastest. They showed off by doing loops and twirls, making themselves dizzy, but having so much fun.

"Hey, Rene!" Peeves shouted, looking over his shoulder as he whooshed in the opposite direction. "Watch this!" Without looking ahead he prepared to do a summersault in air when he heard a shout from Rene and looked in front of him—just as he smashed through one of the Great Hall's many windows. Glass hurled in Peeves' face, streaming around him as he soared into the Great Hall and to the surprise of the hundreds of gathered students inside. Apparently the evening feast had just begun. Peeves flew across the room, cold realization sinking in. The room was quiet, deadly quiet. He didn't want to land. He wanted to stay up in the air forever and not come down and face what he knew was below him.

"_Peeves Radley!"_ shrieked an all too familiar voice. "What the _bloody_ hell do you think you're doing?" Professor Sourdine screamed, her voice echoing through the large Great Hall. Peeves swooped around the room, still on his broom. He felt a small stream of blood trickle down the side of his face.

"Er, Ma'am..." he said weakly, stopping and hovering in front of the head table where a long line of stern teachers, a livid headmistress, and a grave headmaster sat. Professor Sourdine was on her feet.

"Peeves Radley! I want you off that broom this _instant_!" Her face was red with fury and embarrassment. Suddenly footsteps sounded through the large room as Rene ran through the doors, puffing and out of breath.

"Headmistress..." he panted. "I vas my fault! Really! Ve vere playing and—,"

"_Silence_!" Everyone jumped at this new voice. Headmaster Influencia was on his feet, his face cold and hard. Again the room was still. Peeves noiselessly lowered the broom and stepped onto the hard, stone floor in front of the teachers. Professor Sourdine walked briskly around the table, fists clenched and eyes wild. The skirts under her robes swished noisily as she walked rapidly up to Peeves. When she reached him, she snatched the broom out of his hands and grabbed his ear, tugging his head to the side.

"Ouch!" Peeves hollered.

"Headmaster Influencia! I demand that my student be taken immediately from the contestants for the Triwizard Tournament!" The headmaster stared blankly ahead, then sighed.

"That, Headmistress Sourdine, I cannot do," he said hoarsely. The headmistress almost exploded.

"Whatever the reason _not_?" she said angrily. "Don't you agree that he is not worthy enough?" Influencia nodded and cleared his throat.

"But my dear Harriet, I fully agree, but...zis request iz impossible. There iz not enough time to make another Dice of Decision. You may take young Peeves out of ze Tournament, but zen you vould 'ave to resign your whole class." The headmistress turned pale.

"Very well," she said very quietly. "Let us continue." Peeves was dragged to a seat, and Rene took his.

The students were still silent as the headmaster lifted the lid of the box that had already been carried up to his table.

Peeves looked around, very conscience of people starring at him in disgust and at the shattered window. Glass was sprawled all over the floor below it, but no one was doing anything about it at the moment.

"I vill roll ze die one at a time," Influencia declared, his voice wavering just a bit. He held up the ruby Durmstrang die for all to see and stepped around the head table and to the carpet running up the aisle. "Once ze dice 'as been rolled, ze winner is permanent." With a little toss he rolled the die. It hit the setting sun, light shining from it, blinding all who looked directly at it. There was a burst of red smoke that cleared slowly to reveal the headmaster peering down at it, hands on his knees. Straitening himself out, the headmaster declared, "Amy Giotisa!" The students clapped politely as a tall girl with long jet-black hair and sunken eyes was pushed to her feet by her colleagues.

After Amy was seated again, Influencia lifted the die with his wand. Once in the air, it exploded with a blinding light, sprinkling the closest people with a crimson dust. He then magiced the next die over to himself. Tossing the die again, the Beauxbatons' die rolled amid a shimmering blue smoke. Influencia checked the winner and then affirmed, "Marshall Piendre!" All of the many Beauxbaton students burst into screams and cheering as a handsome, light brown haired boy leaped to his feet. Influencia clapped politely, a pleased look on his face as he watched his student beam around at his peers.

After the Beauxbatons had settled down and their die destroyed, the Hogwarts die was lifted from the case. The students became hushed as the die was rolled. It rotated along the carpet, everyone watching it with baited breath. It swayed to a stop amid an explosion of colorful smoke; red, green, blue, and yellow. Headmaster Influencia solemnly walked through the smoke and stooped down. His face darkened and then he stood back up. Professor Sourdine leaned forward in her chair, her eyes intent on the headmaster.

"Peeves Radley."


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you all for the reviews!!! Please...tell me how its goin!! Ya'll are great!

"Boy! Did Sourdine really blow up!" Sherman said, snickering slightly. Peeves smiled wickedly from his seat on his bunk.

"Wonderful, wasn't it?" he said evilly. Rene snorted.

"I thought for sure she was going to kill you," he said.

"Yea, me too," Lawson said.

"So...what're you gonna do now?" Sherman asked. 

"It's quite obvious," Sean said arrogantly. "He's going to stay in this room like Professor Sourdine told him to."

"Yeah, and rot until she lets him out," Lawson added.

"Which probably won't be for a couple a' years," Sherman added.

"I'm _doomed_!" Peeves moaned in mock despair. Lawson sniggered.

"Vell, she's going to 'ave to let you out for ze Tournament. Ze Champions 'ave to be zere," Rene pointed out.

"Thank _goodness_!" Peeves said as he lay down on the bed.

"Till then, I'll be sure to bring up some bread and water," Sherman joked.

"Thanks, Sherm." They were quiet for a bit as they all thought.

"Well...what about the other Champions?" Lawson asked. "Rene, what d'ya know about this _Marshall Piendre_?"

"Um, Marshall's kind of ze type of guy whose friends vith everyone," he said wistfully. "I know plenty of girls who go veak at ze knees ven he talks to zem."

"I guess that means people think he's some pretty boy," Lawson mumbled.

"Yes, in a vay," Rene said. He stopped to think and then said, "He's not ze type I like to hang around vith, really. I don't know vhy, but he kind of rubs me ze vrong vay." Sean nodded, looking off in space.

"Huh, I know plenty of people like that," he whispered to himself, although Peeves heard him. He had a sneaky suspicion he was one of them.

"An' what about that Amy Giotisa?" Sherm said.

"She's ugly," Lawson grunted.

"She looks intelligent," Sean said haughtily.

"Then I guess that means she's gold, right Sean?" Peeves said, a sneer spread across his face. Sean turned red.

"I don't know anything about 'er," Rene said contemplatively.

"Huh, Peeves. I don't think you're going to have much trouble with them," Lawson remarked.

Suddenly the door to the large guest room swung open and a thin, blond haired boy walked in and headed towards one of the bunks. The other boys were silent, waiting for Adrian Malfoy to leave the room. Adrian dug in his trunk for something, and, when he couldn't find it, looked up at the others, a scowl on his face.

"Who took my quill?" he asked, looking accusingly at Sean, Lawson, Sherman, Peeves, and Rene. Peeves gasped dramatically.

"Oh! What is Adrian going to do without his quill?" Peeves said mockingly. "His daddy's going to _kill_ him when he finds out!" Adrian grit his teeth.

"Peeves, where's my quill! It's...it's very special to me." Peeves chuckled, pulling it out of his pocket and tossing it across the room to Adrian. "Here's your _precious_ quill!"

Adrian gently picked up the bent and chewed on quill, his face cold as stone. Sherman started laughing as Adrian glared at them and walked out of the room, broken quill in hand. As he went down the hall, the boys heard Adrian shout, "You're going to regret this, Peeves!"

"It was only a quill," Peeves commented to his friends. Rene looked at him oddly.

"Vhy did you take 'is quill vithout asking?" Rene asked, puzzled as ever. Peeves rolled his eyes.

"Geesh! You sound like my mother or something!"

"Still, Peeves. That _was_ his grandfather's old quill," Sean said, a frown on his face.

"Oh come on! _It was just a quill!_ A puny little writing utensil!" Peeves moaned. Sean still didn't look happy. Neither did Rene. Peeves threw up his hands in disgust and changed the topic.

"So...what do you know about that Headmaster Juven?"

âª

Peeves lay in bed that night, hands behind his head, staring up at the bunk over his. He sighed again for the fifth time and tried to rearrange himself among the sheets, but couldn't get comfortable. Why was it that the outside seemed so exciting when he wasn't allowed out there? Punching his pillow in restlessness, Peeves moaned and turned over again.

Finally he quieted down, making sure the others were still sleeping. After several moments of forcing himself not to move and to breathe heavily to make the others think he was finally a sleep, he slipped out of the bed and snuck softly across the rug floor. Reaching the door, he opened it slowly and tip toed out of the room and into the passage. Sneaking along the hallway and listening attentively, Peeves debated where he was going to go.

Feeling his stomach rumble, Peeves decided to head to the kitchens, but then remembered he didn't know where the Beauxbaton kitchens where. For several minutes he happily but cautiously stealed down the light blue, moon lit corridors. A sudden noise startled Peeves. As panic set in, he slid into the dark shadows, hiding in the dimness. Holding his breath and flat against the wall, Peeves waited, heart racing as Adrian Malfoy walked along from the opposite direction, slinking along the shadows too. Peeves stayed where he was, watching Adrian sneak past and back along the halls towards the boy's guest room.

Even though Adrian was gone, Peeves stayed where he was to be sure. What was Adrian doing out in the middle of the night? Peeves snuck along again, even more wary than ever. Just as he was about to softly creep into the entrance hall, Peeves heard another noise. He dropped into the shadows, looking ahead where the noise had come from. The hall was silent. Peeves' heart beat faster than ever, his muscles tense.

Peeves almost shrieked when something poked him square in the back. Shoving his fist in his mouth, Peeves turned around to stare right into the face of...a house elf. A very _upset_ house elf.

"What does master Peeves Radley think he is doing again?" the house elf squeaked, thin elbows sticking out and his hands on his hips. Peeves sighed a bit in relief.

"Er—nothing," Peeves stuttered. The house elf snorted.

"Trivie thinks Peeves Radley is up to no good," the house elf said, wagging a finger in the boy's face. Peeves grinned his famous innocent grin.

"Aww, come of it. I was just—er—looking for the privy," Peeves whined. The house elf didn't look persuaded.

"Peeves Radley go back to his room now," he said sternly. Peeves sighed, not wanting to go back to bed.

"Look...I'm feeling awfully hungry," Peeves said. "Couldn't you lead me to the kitchen or something." The house elf glowered.

"Students not allowed in kitchen," he said softly. Peeves grinned again, this time not so nicely.

"Perhaps you can make an exception," Peeves said coarsely. The house elf looked up at him with big green eyes, and then burst out laughing.

"Master Peeves Radley does not scare Trivie," he giggled, rocking back and forth, hands up to his mouth. Peeves scowled. He angrily grabbed the house elf's ear, pinching it between his nails.

"_Tell me where the kitchens are_," he hissed, and started to walk across the entrance hall, dragging the little elf behind him. After the moaning elf tripped a few times, he gave in.

"Right this way, Peeves Radley," he said, pointing down a deserted hallway. Peeves sneered as he let the house elf lead him down it. The house elf stopped outside of a statue of a tall beautiful woman. He spread out his arm, waving at the statue.

"This is it, Master Peeves Radley," the house elf murmured. Peeves patted the elf on the head and leaned forward, peering at the statue.

"How do I get in?" he whispered. The house elf trudged up to the statue, rubbing his hands together. He hesitated, then turned around, a worried look on his face.

"Trivie must warn you—,"

"Open it!" Peeves growled.

"Peeves Radley may not—,"

"I said _open it!_"

The house elf shrugged and stroked his long fingers under the chin of the lady statue. With a soft rumbling the statue slid back with the wall, leaving a looming dark passage.

"It is that way to the kitchens," the house elf whispered. Peeves smiled to himself. This was too easy. He stepped into the hole and walked forward a bit.

"Keep going," the elf's voice urged from the entrance. Peeves could smell the food up ahead. He felt along with his hands in the blackness, making sure not to run into anything. His fingertips lightly touched something solid in front of him. Checking with his hand, he found that it was a door. Reaching for the knob, he opened the door, hunger gripping him. He walked into the lamp lit room, acting like he owned it.

"Oh boy, am I hungry!" he said aloud.

"_PEEVES RADLEY!" _

Peeves looked around him, realizing in a sickening moment that the room he had walked into was not a kitchen...it was a bedroom. And standing next to a cozy fire was the very person Peeves did not feel like seeing right then.

"That little booger tricked me!" he howled, turning around and darting out of the room. "I'm going to skin him alive!"

"As am I to you, Peeves!" A cold hand gripped his shoulder, digging its nails into his arm. Peeves was spun around to face the steaming face of Headmistress Sourdine.

"You just don't know how to stay out of trouble, do you Radley?" she declared. Peeves stuck up his nose, not looking the headmistress in the eyes. Instead he looked at the fancy nightgown she was wearing. "I wish so badly I could expel you, Peeves Radley...but that isn't possible now, is it?" Peeves relaxed under her hard grip.

"No, Professor Sordine, you can't," he replied pointedly, grinning widely.

"I assure you, Radley, that will not keep me from making your life miserable," the headmistress added. Peeves sighed as he was walked back to the boys' guest room.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for the reviews. Keep it up!

Peeves slept soundly for the rest of the night, tired from being awake so long. Hours before his regular wake up time on a weekend, Peeves was startled out of sleep when something big and heavy hit him square in the face.

"OOOOOWWWW!" he cried, sitting bolt upright in bed. Rubbing his nose and staring blindly around him he looked up at the thin wrinkly face of Professor Sourdine holding a large pillow.

"It's so nice that you're awake now, Radley," she said, smiling thinly. Peeves groaned and looked out the window. The sun was barely above the horizon.

"Whadcha do that for," he mumbled crossly. The professor pulled him out of bed by his arm.

"You are going to be doing some work today to keep you from getting into trouble since I apparently can't make you stay in your room," she said, pushing him towards a mirror and wash basin.

"I don't think you came keep him out of trouble wherever you put him," Sean said thickly, rubbing his eyes and sitting up in his top bunk. The others in the room were beginning to sit up too.

"Sean, I'd appreciate it is you would stay out of this. Everyone, you can go back to sleep." No one made a move to lye back down. The headmistress walked over to the door.

"Meet me in the common room, Radley. If you aren't down there in five minutes I'll come and get you myself!" she said as she swept out of the room. Peeves pulled on his clothes as everyone else climbed out of bed.

"Wonder what she's gonna do to him," Lawson whispered to Sean. Peeves stuck out his tongue.

"I not gonna let her do anything," he said and strolled out of the room.

âª

Sourdine didn't waste any time.

"...And after that you will mop the entrance hall and wax it and then you'll dust all of the paintings in the school. Remember; _no magic allowed!_" Peeves sighed as he took the mop, duster, dustpan, paper bags, and water bucket offered to him. "Well, get a move on!"

Peeves walked slowly toward the entrance hall. Why the hell does she do this? he thought, the anger boiling up inside of him. He wanted to do something rash. Something that would make her regret ever punishing him. Peeves grinned as that something came to mind. Humming happily he trotted along the corridor, eager to get to work.

âª

During the late morning students slowly began to trickle from the common rooms, fully dressed and hungry, heading towards the Great Hall.

Fay Rengles was walking down the Grand Staircase, chatting loudly with her friends. As they neared the bottom of the steps, Fay noticed a pleased looking Peeves standing with a mop in hand and watching them.

"Isn't zat ze boy 'oo iz making so much trouble?" she whispered to her friends. Hilary Chopan nodded and glared at him.

"I don't like 'im much," she mumbled. Fay nodded as she stepped off the last step and onto the entrance hall floor. Suddenly, before she knew what had happened, she was on the ground and skidding across the hall. Shreiking, she stopped when she hit the nearest wall. Trying to stand up, she fell back down again, hearing the laughter of Peeves echoing in her ears. The floor was covered in wax. It was so slippery, it was impossible to walk on or try to get up on.

"Don't just stand zere!" she screamed. "'Elp me!" Awkwardly, the other girls in the group tried to slide over to her. They all fell down too, making Peeves laugh even harder.

"VAT IZ GOING ON 'ERE?" Headmaster Influencia roared.

"Oh, Headmaster! I can't get up!" Fay sobbed. The headmaster pulled out his wand.

"_Propre_," he said. A sudden wind like a miniature tornado hurled across the floor. After several seconds it disappeared just as quickly as it had appeared, leaving the floor wax-free. Fay and her friends stood up slowly, then ran over to their headmaster.

"Headmaster Influencia! It vas zat boy! Zat boy did it!" Hilary cried, pointing in Peeves direction. The headmaster looked in that direction, but no one was there.

Suddenly a high-pitched scream burst from one of the halls. Influencia snapped his head in the direction, wand out of his robes again. The first scream was soon joined with even more. Within seconds, the hallways were ringing with sobs and screeching. Influencia strode very quickly over to the hallway, followed closely by Fay, Hilary, their friends, and the other students who began pouring down the Grand Staircase, puzzlement and alarm in their eyes.

Influencia stepped into the corridor and halted, his bulky figure blocking the scene from the view of the students. The headmaster stood stalk still for several moments, the whisperings of the students behind him buzzing through the entrance hall. Influencia jerked back into motion and dashed into the hallway. Hundreds of heads peeked into the corridor from the entrance hall. As sudden and collective gasp fluttered amongst the students. The corridor was covered with portraits, or at least the remains of portraits. Right and left, high and low, every picture and the floor below it was covered in a dusty, white substance. Influencia bent over, pinching a bit of the white stuff between his fingers.

"Chalk," he said darkly. Grabbing his wand, the headmaster again repeated the same charm as before; Propre. The small tornado swept among the sobbing picture occupants, clearing away the chalk like an eraser. Once everything was cleaned up, Influencia addressed the closest portrait, a short, chubby little elf with dark eyes and a cool sneer.

"Who did this to you," the headmaster said forebodingly. The elf scowled.

"Don't know, sir, but 'm sure wishin' I wus," the elf said heavily, punching his fist into his open palm.

"Monsieur," said a soft voice farther down the hall. "We were all asleep, we did not notice anything or anyone." The headmaster looked over at a picture of a petite little girl with pink ribbons in her hair. Influencia nodded curtly, then looked over at his gawking students.

"Off to breakfast, all of you. Shoo!" he called, dismissing them with a wave of his hand. Everyone glumly turned around, all except for Fay. She stood exactly where she was, her face pure stubbornness.

"It vas Peeves Radley, I know it vas," she said harshly.

"Go to breakfast, Mizz Rengles," he said, patience wearing thin. Fay turned sharply on her heal and headed towards the Great Hall, leaving a disgruntled looking headmaster, shaking his head and sighing.


	8. Chapter 8

Yey! The first task is here!!! I hope you absolutely love this one! Reviews reviews reviews!!! IOU all!

The day of the First Task had come and Peeves was dead nervous. No, he was dead petrified. Not touching anything at breakfast he forced smiles and tried to laugh at his friends' jokes. Nothing helped. As he shoved his plate away from him, a cold hand rested on his shoulder. Peeves slowly looked up at the face of Sourdine. She grinned rigidly.

"Come on, Radley, The champions are heading out now."

Peeves nodded and gulped. He stood up, waved feebly to his friends, and followed the professor out of the Great Hall. Clouds started to form and a cool wind whipped across their faces as headmistress and student walked slowly across the grounds in front of the school and out to a temporary setup of bleachers settled in the middle of the yawning lawn. Peeves glanced nervously up at Sourdine.

"Er...d-do you have any idea what I—um, the Champions have to do?"

"YES," she said simply, an evil smile playing across her lips.

"Can you, erm, _tell_ mâ,"

"Now _why_ would I do that, Radley?" she asked nastily. Peeves gulped. "After all, my life would be a whole lot simpler if you _died_!" Peeves couldn't help but notice how enthusiastically she said the word _died_. He nodded timidly and looked across the meadow, staring at the place where his fate would be revealed. The headmistress led Peeves up to the makeshift stadium and toward a large tent that was fluttering wildly in the breeze. She briskly swung open the flap at the entrance and beckoned for him to go in.

"_Good luck_," she whispered harshly. Peeves stepped nervously into the tent, hearing the light laughter of Sourdine behind him as the flap swung back down. Feeling alone and terrified, Peeves gazed around the interior. It was fairly simple with a couple of chairs in the corners, in which were seated the two other Champions, Marshall Piendreand Amy Giotisa. They were chatting softly and looked up when Peeves entered. Marshall stood up slowly and half smiled.

"'Ello," he said in a deep voice as he walked across the room, hand extended. Peeves shook it. "I'm Marshall," he said. Peeves nodded. "You're Peeves Radley."

Peeves opened his mouth to say something, but Marshall cut him off. "You get into a lot of trouble, I 'ear." Peeves grinned. Amy suddenly appeared at his shoulder.

"I'm Amy Giotisa," she said airily, tossing her long black hair. Peeves shook her hand also. They all turned around as a cold wind swept into the room. Headmaster Influencia stepped into the tent, lowering the flap behind him. His eyes shifted around the room as if making sure no one else was in there.

"The First Task is about to begin," he said sternly. The three Champions nodded. Feeling through the pockets in his robes, the headmaster pulled out a slip of paper. "You will be, um, competing in a certain order today," he said, glancing down at the paper. "I think it's in alphabetical order, so, uh, Amy Giotisa, you will go first." Amy nodded and swallowed hard. "Then after Amy is Marshall Piendre." At this the headmaster looked up, smiled fondly at his student, and then looked back at the paper. "And then, of course, Peeves Radley." He paused for a moment, and then looked up Peeves. "No funny business, you hear?" he said softly, looking Peeves directly in the eyes.

Peeves smiled slowly, dull with fear. "Yes sir," he replied boldly. The headmaster nodded curtly and whisked out of the room. Peeves sighed in relief as the flap fell down, walked to a chair, and slumped down in it.

"Like I would risk doing any 'funny business' _now_," he mumbled. Marshall eyed him warily.

"Vhy do you do it all in ze first place?" he asked. Peeves smiled inwardly.

"Oh, _I_ don't know. I just...I just love to see people's reactions and make 'em mad," he said proudly. Marshall raised an eyebrow.

"That doesn't make any sense at t'all!" Amy said darkly in a thick drawl. Peeves grunted.

"_You_ should try it sometime."

"Would I ever!" she sniffed. Just then Influencia peeked his head into the tent.

"Come along, Amy. It's time to start." Amy's face paled as she walked slowly over to the entrance. Marshall closed his eyes wearily and leaned back in his chair. Peeves craned his ears, trying to pick up the slightest sound of what was going to happen. It wasn't that hard to do. A sudden and loud voice echoed outside and inside of the tent. The two boys inside covered their ears.

"GOOD MORNING," crowed a happy male voice, magically magnified. "WELCOME TO THIS YEAR'S TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT AT BEAUXBATONS ACADEMY! TODAY YOU WILL BE WITNESSING THE FIRST TASK. BE FOREWARNED, THIS TASK IS EXTREMELY DIFFICULT, NOT MANY ADULT WIZARDS HAVE BEEN ABLE TO LIVE THROUGH IT, IN FACT! MAY I PRESENT TO YOU..._THE FIRST TASK!"_

Gasps and cries erupted from the crowd that had just settled down in the stadium after breakfast. A loud and inhuman roar erupted above the noise of the crowd. Inside the tent, Marshall and Peeves cringed, glancing nervously at each other.

"YES INDEED, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! THIS IS THE VERY THING THAT YOU ARE GUESSING...A STRONG, UNHAPPY, JUST CAUGHT, FEROCIOUS MOUNTAIN TROLL! STRAIT FROM THESE VERY MOUNT-AINS!"

Peeves groaned, his heart pumping excitedly as he searched through his mind, trying frantically to decide what to do.

"THE CHAMPIONS WILL HAVE TO EITHER KILL OR KNOCK OUT THEIR MOUNTAIN TROLL! LET ME REPEAT, THIS IS RARELY A FEAT OBTAINED BY ADULT WIZARDS. EVERYONE, PLEASE KEEP YOUR FINGERS CROSSED!"

Peeves crossed his fingers.

"NOW! LET ME INTRODUCE YOU TO CHAMPION NUMBER ONE...AMY GIOTISA!"

The stadium erupted in cheers. "She's gone in," Peeves whispered to himself. The next few seconds were dead silence except for the roar or confused grunt of the mountain troll.

"OHH...RISKY, VERY RISKY!" the commentator's voice rang out. Peeves raised his shaking hands to his ears.

"IT MAY WORK, BY GEORGE, IT MAY WORK!"

"OH! TOO BAD!"

"ALMOST THERE, ALMOST THERE..._AND SHE'S DONE IT!"_ Applause burst out as Peeves felt a clammy sweat begin to pour down his face. Marshall sat strait up in his chair.

"AN EXCELLENT JOB DONE BY AMY GIOTISA!"

The dreaded face of Headmaster Influencia looked into the tent.

"Come on, Marshall," he said calmly. Marshall stood up; face emotionless, clutching his wand in his hand. Peeves felt even more desperate as Marshall marched out. He was next...but what was he going to do?

The cheers broke out again as Marshall entered the fieldâPeeves thought it sounded a lot louder than Amy's.

"OH MY WORD, I _DON'T BELIEVE IT_!" hollered the commentator. "DARING MOVE, VERY DARING MOVE!" Peeves cringed. What am I going do? _What am I going to do?_ he thought desperately.

"WOW! THAT WAS A GOOD ONE!"

"THAT'LL LEAVE A MARK!"

Peeves groaned and slumped his head back.

"AND HE DID IT! MARSHALL PIENDRE HAS DEFEATED HIS MOUNTAIN TROLL!"

Peeves felt numb, waiting for the face that he knew would be looking into the tent to tell him to go out there. Suddenly he sat up, his eyes glinting. An idea had just formed. It would be chancy, but it just may work! A rustle of cloth forced Peeves to look up.

"Come on, Radley. You're up," Headmaster Influencia said menacingly. Peeves grinned cheerfully and leaped to his feet. The headmaster's eyes narrowed as he turned around and walked out of the tent, Peeves right behind him.

The sudden light caused Peeves to blink as he was pushed forward a few feet and was suddenly at the entrance of the stadium. There was dead silence; no cheers or whistles at all. Peeves smoothly slipped his wand out of his robes. The gate on the opposite side of the large stadium swung open and revealed the towering figure of a giant mountain troll. It looked around at the silent crowd and snarled dully. Raising a spiked club above its head and taking a slow, thundering step towards Peeves, the troll barred its teeth. Peeves coolly walked halfway across the field, and pointed his wand at the troll.

"_Accio Club_!" he roared. Instantly the troll's club leaped from its hand, flew through the air, and landed with a big earth-shaking jolt in front of Peeves.

"EXCELLENT MOVE MADE BY PEEVES RADLEY!"

Peeves jumped over the club and walked towards the troll, wand still extended. The troll was looking puzzled as he looked at both hands, trying to figure out where the club had gone.

"_Densaugeo_!" Peeves shouted. The trolled looked down at Peeves and was about to take a step forward when it stopped and put its hands to its mouth. Within seconds something yellow began to appear under its hands.

"Teeth!" cried a voice from the crowd. Indeed, the troll's teeth were growing longer and were now down to the end of the troll's chin.

"Gurunph!" the troll said as Peeves took a deep breath.

"_Engorgio_!" There was a big pop and a burst of smoke. As the smoke cleared, the troll's nose could visibly be seen growing bigger. Laughter began to emit from the crowd. Peeves grinned; he wasn't done yet.

"_Furnunculus_!" Painful red boils began to erupt all over the troll's already warty face.

"Arrugh!" the troll screamed, raising its hands to its face.

"_Rictusempra_!"

The troll started jerking around, its face contorted into a pained expression. It began to guffaw; rocking back and forth as the tickling spell took its effect.

"_Tarantallegra_!"

As it held it's sides, trying to stop the tickling, the troll's legs began to wiggle and before long it was noticeably dancing a tango. Now the audience was rolling with laughter. Peeves beamed, relishing every moment.

"BWHAHAHA!" hooted the commentator. Shrieks and squeals burst right and left as the troll danced around the field, first the tango, then a tap dance. Even Peeves started snickering as it began a ballet. Finally, Peeves decided he should end for the sake of the poor troll. With a finishing flourish he bellowed, "_Reducio_!" Golden light erupted from the end of Peeves' wand and strait at the wriggling troll. The light began to form around it. The troll was trapped inside of the light, and began to shrink very quickly. In moments the ten-foot troll was now ten inches. Peeves defiantly trotted up to the shrunken troll, grinned at it and hit it with his last spell...

"_Stupefy_!" The poor little troll became as still as stone as it fell backwards, as flat as a board. The crowd exploded with cheers. Peeves whirled around, accepting the applause and glory, and then leaped victoriously out of the stadium.

"WELL, WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THAT, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN?" the commentator shouted. "THAT WAS BY FAR THE BEST PERFORMANCE THIS MORNING!"

Peeves heard this as he was lead through a mob of excited students and towards another tent. He triumphantly entered it, waving his arms and smiling broadly. The inside of the tent was calmer. Peeves stopped, a grin still on his face, looking into the expressionless faces of Professor Sourdine, Headmaster Influencia, Headmaster Juven, and Amy. Marshall was noticeably chuckling in the corner. Peeves spread out his arms.

"Well! How'd I do?" he asked cheerfully.

"Great!" squeaked Marshall. Amy glared at him. Sourdine cleared her throat.

"Impressive, Radley. Very impressive," she commented very softly. Peeves smirked innocently.

"Why _thank_ you," he said sarcastically and bowed with a mock flourish. Amy snorted.

"I suppose your sense of, er, _humor_ 'elped you 'ere. Eh, Radley?" Headmaster Influencia added.

"Yup, I suppose so," Peeves said airily, looking arrogantly down at his nails. Everyone was silent. Everyone, that is, except for the still laughing Marshall.

"Marshall," Influencia said sharply. "_Cut_ it out." Marshall stopped. Peeves looked around, nodding slightly.

"So, um, what now?" he asked optimistically. Amy bristled.

"It doesn't take a genius to figure out that _you_ won this task," she said haughtily. Peeves sneered at her.

"I guess not."

Sourdine glared at him with hatred.

"You can go and celebrate with your little friends now," she said, wrinkling her nose in disgust. Peeves nodded happily and whirled around.

"Adieu!" he called as left the tent.

Sourdine clenched her fists with fury.


	9. Chapter 9

Sourdine had been right. By the time Peeves stepped into the boys' guest room, his friends had managed to scrounge up some food, drinks, and banners. Sherman, Lawson, Sean, Rene, and several of Rene's friends who were dying to meet Peeves burst out in applause and cheers as Peeves entered the room.

"You were great!" Sherman hollered, his face beaming. Peeves smiled back and looked around at all the people. Rene pushed his way through his friends and up to Peeves.

"Good job, Peeves!" he puffed. "Um, er, these are my friends."

"Yeah, ol' Rene 'ere invited us," said a stocky boy to Peeves right.

"Couldn't pass that up, could we?" said another voice behind him. Rene grinned.

"Yah, well I thought I'd make the party better," he said sheepishly. Peeves chuckled as he was introduced to the many people crowded around. Then he walked over a table full of food.

"Hey! Who put this together?" he commented.

"Rene," Lawson said, picking up a Chocolate Frog and taking a big bite. "It must pay off to be nice to the house elves." Peeves snorted.

The rest of the day, the boys celebrated. In the middle of the party, more people crammed into the room as the two Gryffindors, Barlow Bignose and Haywood Worts, joined the party. Peeves wasn't surprised, however, when Adrian Malfoy didn't show up.

Finding the guest room too Closter phobic, Peeves suggested they all move to a bigger room. Rene volunteered the Herr Common Room, the Beauxbatons boy dormitories. Everyone agreed. In no time the party was moved to the large, dark blue common room. The food was brought up and people started bringing out games. Everywhere people were joining in on chess tournaments or Exploding Snap contests. Peeves even learned the French wizarding version of poker, using live, talking cards. Halfway through his fifth game, the room became silent. Peeves looked up and in the direction everyone was looking. His eyes widened, but he stood up and walked across the room to the people who had just entered.

"Come on and join the party, Marshall," he said. Marshall smiled and motioned to about five people behind him. "All my friends wanted to meet you..." he said. Peeves shrugged.

"Sure!" With that all the chatter continued as the Durmstrang students joined the Hogwarts and Beauxbatons. It was a combination students and teachers would talk about years later. Rarely during a Triwizard Tournament did Champions or foreign students converse. Now they were getting along like the best of friends.

Peeves looked happily around at all the people he had met and who had wanted to meet him. Careful Peeves, he said to himself. Don't get too popular here. You may never want to leave!

âª

Peeves woke feeling groggy and noticed all the other beds were empty. Suddenly Peeves felt the familiar urge to do something outlandish. Hopping out of bed, he pulled on his clothes and snuck out into the hallway. In moments he was in the guest sunroom. Nodding good morning to everyone, he rushed over to Sherman.

"Dya have any idea where Rene is?" he whispered.

"Sure, probably in the Great Hall for breakfast. All the Beauxbatons students have classes today." Peeves grinned playfully.

"Come on, Sherm. Let's go have some _fun_," he said, grabbing his friend's sleeve. Sherman stood up and followed Peeves towards the door.

"Where are you two going?" asked a loud voice behind them. Peeves turned around quickly.

"Down to breakfast, Sour—Professor Sourdine." The headmistress rolled her eyes.

"Better be," she mumbled, and turned back to her conversation with Emmeline Everway. Peeves turned around, grinned happily at Sherman, and trotted out of the room.

"Whew!" he said as they strolled down the hallway. "I was scared for a moment she was gonna give me a whole bunch of work to do."

"I don't think she'd risk it," Sherman said matter-of-factly. "She can't make you do _anything_ without disaster following." Peeves giggled.

"And I plan to keep it that way."

âª

Peeves and Sherman looked into the Great Hall.

"Tell me when you see Rene," Peeves said. "Never mind, there he is." The two ran over to Rene and plopped down in chairs beside him. Several of Rene's friends waved merrily at Peeves. Rene looked up from his plate, a startled expression on his face.

"So...vat's up?" he asked. Peeves grinned.

"We need your help, Rene," he said with an air of importance. Rene half smiled and cleared his throat.

"Velcome to the office of Rene Forting. 'Ow may I 'elp you today?" he said mockingly, pushing his breakfast plate away. Peeves snickered.

"Well, Mr Forting, me and my friend Sherman are in a bit of a dilemma," he said, equally dramatic. Rene nodded seriously.

"Maybe I can 'elp."

Peeves laughed. "Great! Meet me in the entrance hall in five minutes. I've got something to ask you in secret," Peeves said, eyeing the many people around them. Then he stood up, winked, and rushed out of the room, Sherman right behind.

âª

"Okay, vat do you need?" Rene whispered, crouching down in the shadows under the Grand Staircase. Peeves looked nervously around, excitement building up inside. He leaned over and whispered something in the other boy's ear. A slow smile slid across Rene's face as he listened. Peeves leaned back and waited for an answer. Rene went into heavy thought.

"Vell..." he started slowly. "Zer is _one_ teacher in particular. My Defense Against ze Dark Arts teacher is really strict and mean. Plus I've got an assignment I didn't finish for 'is class zat's due today." Peeves nodded sternly.

"We'll take care of it," he whispered. Today was going to be an exciting day.

âª

The bell rang throughout the academy, signaling the end of breakfast. As the hundreds of students bustled through the halls to their classes, Peeves and Sherman lounged along the corridors, waiting for the perfect moment. The hallways became quiet as classes began. Peeves glanced over at Sherman and winked, signaling with his hand to follow him. Sherman nodded faintly and followed Peeves casually down the passage. Peeves looked down at the instructions Rene had given him and written down. They turned many corners and past many classes before Peeves stopped in front of a particular door.

"This is it," he said in a low voice, eyes twinkling. Sherman grinned and went off to do his part of the plan.

Peeves sighed, shaking the last remaining nerves from his head. It felt so good to know that he was about to cause a ruckus. He walked a few feet down the corridor, took a deep breath, and ran screaming into the Defense Against the Dark Art's classroom.

"It's after me!" he wailed. "_It's after me!_ _Help_!" He got a quick glance of Rene with a shocked expression on his face. With that Peeves fainted in the doorway. The usual mayhem broke out.

"My gosh! 'E's fainted!"

"Vhat vas it?"

"Huh?"

"Ahh! It's going to get us too!"

"Ve're all going to die!"

"'Elp!"

"Vhat's going on?"

"SILENCE!" The room became silent as the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, a Professor Foncé, held up his wand menacingly, his black eyes flashing. Stepping over Peeves, he rushed out into the hallway, several of his students right behind. He stopped, peering down the seemingly endless corridor. Everything was silent for a bit until ahead was a burst of red sparks and a shrill scream. Every student cringed as the professor boldly stood his ground, pushing the students back in the room.

"Stay in the classroom!" he bellowed, eyes wide with fear. Peeves chuckled to himself. Everything was going along as planned. He and Sherman had been through the drill many a time at Hogwarts. It usually always got the same dramatic effect...and a month's worth of detentions.

The sparks continued to come closer and louder as a magnified voice thundered against the stone walls.

"YOU WORK YOUR STUDENTS TOO HARD!" wailed the booming voice. "GO EASY ON THEM, PROFESSOR! GO EASY ON THEM..." Professor Foncé's hands shook, his face was pale. Through the soft wall of smoke that had formed appeared the shadow of something big and white dangling in mid air. Several of the students who were looking into the hallway from the classroom gasped in horror.

"DO AS I SAAAAAAY!" the voice echoed. By now Professor Foncé didn't look good at all. His shivering hands dropped his wand, the clatter of it hitting the floor sounding through the corridor. The ever-persistent "thing" kept coming forward, bellowing the injustices the poor professor was guilty of. Finally when it hovered to about ten yards in front of the trembling Professor Foncé, it vanished into thin air. All that remained was a bit of lingering smoke. Foncé staggered forward through the smoke and stooped over to pick up his wand. Wavering, he swayed over to the classroom doorway, stepped over Peeves and collapsed in the chair at his desk.

"Someone get the headmaster immediately," he wheezed, setting his wand firmly on top of his desk. The stunned students got back into motion.

"Oh, yes, yes. Of course."

"Zat boy's still on ze floor."

"Vhat are we going to do?"

"Vill it come back?"

Rene quickly walked over to Peeves, who was still lying naively on the floor, and gently dragged him out of the doorway. Peeves' eyes fluttered opened.

"What happened?" he gasped. Rene grinned in mock disapproval.

"Don't you remember? You were being chased by a...a monster." A slow smile slid across Peeves' face.

"Oh yeah," he said slowly and coolly. He sat up, ran his fingers through his hair, and jauntily said, "I'm all right!" The other students in the room nodded in understanding. Briskly, Peeves got to his feet, brushed some dirt off his clothes, glanced at the deathly white professor, and trotted out of the room, giggling under his breath. Checking slyly behind him, Peeves dashed up to a broom cupboard off to the side and flung himself inside, panting. A hand grabbed his arm and another hand clenched over his mouth.

"Shh!" Sherman hissed, removing his hand. Peeves couldn't contain his laughter anymore.

"Aw, Sherm, you shoulda seen it! It was great I tell ya, it was great!" Sherman nodded happily and slowly opened the cupboard door. The two stepped cautiously out into the hallway.

"Thought that was pretty funny, eh Radley?" bellowed a voice behind them. Peeves whirled around.

"I'm sorry...what was funny?" he asked obliviously. The headmistress glowered.

"The ghosting thing, Radley, the ghosting thing!" she said, waving her arm behind her, motioning down the smoking hall. "That favorite nasty little trick of yours that you've tried dozens of times at Hogwarts! The trick that is now causing the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher to go into hysterics!" Sourdine stopped momentarily to catch her breath. "Radley, I want nothing more than to expel you!" she wailed. Peeves smiled.

"Ah, but you can't, my dear headmistress," Peeves said blissfully. The headmistress's face turned red, she looked like she was about to swat him, but then stopped again. A look of triumph flashed across her face. "No I can't indeed, Radley," she whispered. "But I _can_ do something else." She leaned over and grabbed Sherman's arm. "Sherman Tilford, you are now expelled. Meet me in your common room in exactly a half hour with all of your things. You'll be on the way home by noon." Peeves shrieked in horror.

"WHAT?" he bellowed. "You can't just...just go and _do_ that!" Sourdine smiled.

"Oh, but I can, and I will, Radley," she said with pleasure. Peeves felt a cold wave of realization flow over him. He swayed, bitter sweat running down his face. Sourdine began to drag Sherman down the hall.

"Say bye-bye, Radley!" she chanted over her shoulder. Peeves held out his arm, wanting desperately to stop her.

"But—"he croaked, but could only stand there and watch his best friend, accomplice in crime, being hauled away down the smoky hall.

"Sherman," he whispered pleadingly.


	10. Chapter 10

"Gosh Peeves, cheer up," Lawson said, slapping Peeves on the back. "You can't act all depressed forever. You have to get used to not having Sherman around. It's been practically a month, for goodness sakes!"

Peeves drew his knees up closer to his chin and stared emotionlessly into the fire.

"You need to get back to your old self, I miss you, Peeves! I haven't seen you get Sourdine upset in forever!" Peeves sighed and looked over at his friend.

"Man, Lawson. I don't wanna be in that dumb Tournament anymore. Why'd I wanna be in it in the first place?" Lawson didn't say anything. Just then Sean entered the common room, shivering.

"Those halls get so cold," he shuddered and walked briskly over to the fire, rubbing his hands together. Lawson stood up suddenly.

"Anybody want to join me in a snowball fight?" he said, looking at Sean and Peeves. Both shook their heads no. "Aw, come on Peeves. You need to get out." Peeves sighed and stood up also.

"I said no, Lawson. Thanks anyways. I'm going down to the Great Hall," he said and walked quickly out of the room, glad to get away from his friends. He knew they were trying to cheer him up, but it was annoying. Peeves trudged down to the Great Hall as he had said he would, glancing around at all the statues and pictures in the lonely hallways. The fortress was so cold that Peeves' breath froze. Drawing his cloak tighter around his neck, Peeves stepped off the bottom step into the entrance hall. Here and there Beauxbatons students were mingling in the corners, talking and walking to various destinations. Peeves headed into the Great Hall, welcoming the warmth inside. Gazing over the sea of heads of students just finishing their supper and the glistening candles and silverware, he looked for a side place to sit. Spotting an empty table, Peeves headed over to it. Dodging past students, he walked with his head down. Halfway across the hall Peeves was startled by a voice right in front of him.

"Monsieur Radley?"

Peeves looked up in surprise. A small house elf dressed in the Beauxbaton uniform with big blue eyes and a short thin nose was looking at him beadily.

"Uh, uh, yes?" he stuttered. The house elf pulled something out of her uniform.

"This just arrived for you," she said, holding up a thick white envelope. Peeves took it awkwardly.

"Thanks," he mumbled, watching the house elf dart away. Sighing, he finished his way to the empty table and sat down. Pushing a crystal plate out of his way, Peeves tore open the letter and read...

Dear Peeves,

How's it going out there? How's Sourdine been treating you? Not very well I suppose. Well, anyway, I'm writing to tell you I'm all right and my parents didn't kill me for being expelled (although they were very close to it). I'm only grounded for a couple centuries. It was worth it. I want you to know that I'll try to write more often (I'm grounded from the owl so that's why it took me so long to write. Don't mention to Mum that I am or she'll _really_ kill me). Even though I'm not there, keep the place hoppin' for me. I feel much better knowing you're probably making Sourdine's life miserable right now. Write to me in detail. I'm pretty bored in the room I've been restricted to by Mum and Dad.

Peeves, I'm really worried about the tournament. Sure you did awesome during the first task, but...well, people have _died_. Buddy, you just can't die on me, I'd have nothing to look forward to. Be careful. Tell Lawson and Rene that I miss them (and you could tell Sean too, the old Bag), send me lots of letters, put toothpaste on Sourdine's pillow, and try not to get killed. Is that too much to ask for? I hope not.

Your lonesome and bored partner in crime;

Sherman Tilford 

Peeves grinned. "I think I can manage that, Sherm," he whispered.

âª

Professor Sourdine sat back in a cozy chair next to the warm fireplace in her room and sniffed deeply her steaming cup of herbal tea.

"Life has been so easy since I got rid of Sherman and Peeves isn't up to his usual tricks. I just might get used to this," the headmistress mumbled happily and raised her cup to her lips, taking a sip. Suddenly her eyes bulged. Sourdine spit out the tea and it sprayed out everywhere.

"SALT!" she sputtered. "WHO PUT SALT IN MY—"The headmistress stopped suddenly.

"_PEEVES RADLEY!"_ she roared.

Peeves Radley was back in business.

âª

Even though they weren't at Hogwarts, the students still had to have their lessons. Nobody minded that much, however, mainly because they weren't stuck in the boring Hogwarts classrooms. Beauxbatons had loaned the Hogwarts students one of its empty classrooms in which to study in. Sourdine, unfortunately, lead the classes. The thing that made the lessons less dull was that the Beauxbatons' classrooms were unbelievable. The particular room the Hogwarts students were assigned was large and comfortable. The desks were big and spacious, the chairs had beautiful, overstuffed periwinkle cushions, and two whole walls in the room were covered from ceiling to floor with sparkling windows. The other two walls held many astonishing portraits of yawning landscapes and beautiful sunsets. Even if a lesson was particularly boring, there was always something to look at.

At the beginning of one day at the beginning of December, Peeves and the other nine Hogwarts students walked dutifully into the classroom. Peeves quickly slinked by Sourdine's unoccupied desk, dropping something on her chair, and trudged casually to a seat in the way back, next to Lawson. Leaning back in his chair, Peeves waited patiently with the other students for Sourdine to enter. They didn't have to wait long. Within a couple of seconds, Sourdine whisked into the room and sailed over to her desk at a surprisingly graceful speed for one of her age.

"Get out your History of Magic books!" she hollered, before sitting down at her desk. There was a big bang and Sourdine jumped to her feet. Looking at the seat of the chair, she angrily picked up a smoldering Dr Filibuster's Fabulous No-Heat Wet-Start Firework. "Peeves Radley!" she moaned. Peeves looked up in surprise.

"Yes?" he asked in his usual innocent voice.

"I thought I told you last time this happened that if it happened again you would be punished!"

Peeves had a puzzled expression on his face. "I don't believe I remember you saying that," he said airily. Sourdine sighed heatedly.

"Oh, I said that alright! And have I got the perfect punishment!"

"Uh, may I remind you that you can't expel me—"

"I know _that_!"

"Then I'll be sure to show up tomorrow morning with mop and pail in hand—"

"No, no, Radley! This one's really going to hurt!"

Peeves rolled his eyes.

"_Sure_."

Sourdine grinned.

"Class, I have an announcement that I was intending to tell you after class, but I think I'll tell you now. Beauxbatons Academy will be hosting a traditional Triwizard Tournament Christmas celebration... the _Noël Soirée_!" she said grandly. Several of the girls squealed.

"The Noël Soirée is a great party that includes dancing and merriment and much anticipation, and you, Peeves Radley, will _not_ be attending." Peeves looked up in disbelief.

"Why not?"

"I just told you why."

Peeves glanced around awkwardly at the other students. "Well...I didn't want to go anyways."

"_Sure_," Sourdine said, a smile sliding across her lips.

"Who _wouldn't_ want to go," whispered a Slytherin from the other side of the room. Peeves glared at her. Sourdine, still flashing a smile, dusted off her charred chair and sat down with a flourish to begin the lesson.


	11. Chapter 11

The next weeks were filled with much anticipation. Right and left students were asking each other to the Noël Soirée, girls were commenting on what robes they were going to wear, and boys were daring each other to ask a certain girl to the ball.

Peeves watched with glum resentment. However, he did feel a bit better when he found that the other champions had to get dancing partners. Peeves did not know how to dance and wasn't about to make a fool of himself. But he couldn't keep from eyeing Farrah Elson, the tall, pretty Gryffindor. Each day he would watch her float to and from the Great Hall or into the classroom wondering why she suddenly looked so wonderful or why he had just really noticed her. Peeves knew without a doubt that she wasn't particularly fond of him. That was his fault, he had dropped a Dungbomb on her in second year and she had never quite forgiven him. Still, he couldn't help but wish he could ask her to the Noël Soirée.

While everyone else was rushing around, preparing themselves for the holidays, Peeves stayed in the boys' guest room, pondering how he could get back at Sourdine. The more she punished him, the more she was going to pay, and boy, was she going to pay this time. Peeves kept his thoughts to himself mainly because he didn't want his evil schemes to be found out and he didn't feel that he could trust anyone. Whilst all the other students anxiously awaited the Noël Soirée itself, Peeves earnestly anticipated the mischievous fun he would have that night.

âª

Christmas Eve had finally arrived. The students awoke to find the fortress shimmering with tinsel, gleaming with ornaments, and fresh with the scent of the pine greenery. Wonderful smells wafted from the kitchens and house elves tramped joyously around carrying out special chores and errands. After a light breakfast, most of the students from all three schools hung around the Great Hall, not quite knowing what else to do. Several games of Exploding Snap, Wizards Chess and French Poker were brought out and enjoyed as the day slowly lulled by. Around mid-noon, many of the girls left, muttering about their hair and robes. Soon after the boys left to get ready and the Great Hall was empty.

âª

"Too bad you can't be there," Lawson said to Peeves, straitening his deep blue robes gingerly. Peeves shrugged sleepily.

"Why are you so tired today," Lawson asked quizzically. Inwardly Peeves grinned.

"I just couldn't get to sleep last night," he answered innocently. Lawson smiled encouragingly.

"Don't worry, I'll bring you back some of that nice French wine," Lawson said, glancing around at the other boys who were also ready to go down. "Come on, Sean," Lawson said, grabbing Sean's arm. "I wouldn't want to miss this for the world, uh, sorry Peeves," Lawson looked apologetically over at Peeves. Peeves sighed.

"Have fun," he said with a dejected look on his face. With that, Lawson and Sean swept out of the room followed by Adrian Malfoy, Barlow Bignose, and Haywood Worts. Peeves watched them go with mock misery. Thumping back onto his bed, Peeves propped his hands behind his bed.

"Oh, they'll have _fun_," he murmured.

âª

The night was going as planned. Everything couldn't be more perfect. The two champions allowed at the ball opened it grandly with their partners at 7 o'clock sharp. The students and their partners walked into a transformed Great Hall. The room was dark, the great windows had been covered with rich blue drapes, and the chandelier's candles were lit, creating a soft warm glow in the dreamy darkness. Meltless Icicles hung from everything standing still and gold sparkling stars floated around the ceiling. Surrounding the room were many large, sparkling ice sculptures. They glittered in the candlelight, looking like large diamonds. The sculptures varied from designs of famous wizards or witches, mythological creatures, and fortresses much like Beauxbatons. The twenty round tables had been covered with creamy gray cloths and positioned at either side of the hall generating room for a dance floor.

The Noël Soirée began with a large feast. Elaborate French dishes with rich sauces, fancy pastries, trays of tender roast beef, sweet puddings, and delicate seafood flew from the kitchens on the flying platters, serving all of the diners. While the students ate, a choir of what appeared to be small, leafy wood nymphs marched in and began a wonderful anthology of French Christmas songs.

After the banquet the students gathered out on the dance floor and the orchestra began. The night lulled by in perfect bliss. The food kept coming, and the partygoers kept dancing. It could have gone on way past midnight, had there not been one slight problem. Around 9 o'clock, there were several gasps and cries of horror from the dance floor. Sourdine, sitting comfortably at the head table, looked up from her conversation with Headmaster Influencia and stood up quickly.

"Headmaster! Come quick!" cried a voice from the crowd of students. Sourdine, Influencia and Headmaster Juven rushed down to the dance floor and through the mob. Lying in the middle of the group was Amy Giotisa.

"Vat happened here?" Influencia demanded.

"She just collapsed!" someone else called. Sourdine knelt down and studied Amy closely.

"She's alive," she said gravely. A big sigh swept through the crowd.

"Quick, let's get her to the Hospital Wing," Juven said smoothly. Sourdine nodded and stood up, beckoning for Influencia to pick Amy up. Suddenly there was a shrill shriek.

"Leroy!" someone screamed. Everyone's heads turned in one motion. Lying on the outskirts of the group was a short, dark boy surrounded by several students shaking him to wake him up. Within seconds there was another cry.

"Walton!" Again the heads turned to see another boy lying on the ground.

"Bontina!"

"Granville!"

"Imogen!"

"Nora!"

Right and left students were dropping like flies. Sourdine whirled around at each cry, her face contorted in a look of absolute horror.

"Matilda!"

"Gilbert!"

Before long only a few were standing, but still they were going down. With a gasp, Headmaster Influencia sank to the floor. Sourdine shrieked and dashed to his side before looking desperately at Headmaster Juven who was looking around with a white face, his eyes darting from student to student. With absolute calmness he knelt down to the nearest student, feeling their pulse, making sure he was still alive. Within minutes, the horror had ended, leaving only five students, Sourdine, and Juven standing. All seven of them were gazing desperately at their friends, pupils, and colleagues, rushing around in blind panic.

"What happened?" Sourdine wailed. Juven looked up coolly.

"I think they were drugged."

"Drugged? Why do you say that?"

Juven stepped over several students and up to one of the round tables. He surveyed several plates, sniffing them and taking small bites. Finally he dropped one of the pastries in disgust. "Did you eat any of the pecan rolls?" he asked frigidly.

Sourdine shook her head. "No, I'm allergic to nuts."

"As am I," said Juven. He looked at the other students. "Did _anyone_ eat a pecan roll?" One by one each of the students shook their heads. Juven smiled decisively. "These rolls were poisoned."

Sourdine bristled. "Why? How? By who?" she asked furiously. Then she stopped and her pale face turned beet red. "_PEEVES RADLEY_!" she screamed. The chandeliers overhead jiggled. "That is the last straw!" she cried. "I'm going to kill him! This time I am going to _kill_ him!"

"Madam—"

"No one can stop me this time! I can't handle this anymore! I need a break! A break! Ohhhh! I hate that child so much I could just kill him! _Kill him! Uuugggghhh!_" Sourdine roared.

With that, she fell to the ground, sobbing into her robes and being eyed warily by the five other students. Over her crying Juven looked down at the lifeless people on the floor. "They should wake up soon, depending on how many pecan rolls they ate," he said. "They were only poisoned by a simple knock-out potion, nothing very deadly. Eat too many of these and they could be deadly, but one would have to eat a _lot_ of them to die."

Sourdine gave another wail. Juven sighed and beckoned to the five students standing.

"Come, help me carry all of the students to a comfortable place. Follow what I do."

The students silently nodded, copying Juven as he pulled his wand out of his robes. "Mobilicorpus," he said clearly, pointing the wand at the closest person sprawled on the floor. The girl was lifted into the air by an invisible force.

The students did the same, picking up the nearest people with their wands and following Juven out of the Great Hall, through several corridors and into the large hospital wing. After coming back and forth several times, all of the hospital wing's beds were filled, so Juven magicked out some cots.

The whole time Sourdine remained sobbing on the Great Hall floor. This prank had finally taken its toll. Gently, Juven pulled her to her feet and helped her walk to her privet guest room, tickling the beautiful lady statue's chin, and setting Sourdine down in a comfortable chair near the fire. Then he left to see how the sedated students were doing.

Walking swiftly back into the hospital wing, an unruffled expression on his face, Juven pointed to the closest conscious student.

"Go get me Peeves Radley, _bitte_," he said sternly. "He should be in the Hogwarts boys' guest room. If he is not, come back to me."

The student nodded obediently and hurried out of the room. Juven gazed around him, as tranquil as ever. No one had awakened yet. The hospital wing looked more like a mortuary than an infirmary. Walking from person to person, Juven readjusted bodies and pulled covers up to chins. Standing a longer time than the rest at Influencia, Juven smiled ever so slightly. At that moment Peeves was pushed into the hospital wing, an innocent look on his face. Juven looked up, still standing motionless at Influencia's side. Silently, the five other students left the room. Peeves stood in the doorway for several seconds, staring Juven in the eyes. Finally the Durmstrang Headmaster broke the gaze and looked back down at Influencia.

"I wonder if half of the people here tonight haven't deserved what happened to them," Juven said clearly and abruptly. Peeves was taken aback.

"But—"he sputtered.

"No," Juven said, holding up his hand. Then dropping his arm he looked back up at Peeves. There was silence again as Juven looked at him thoughtfully. After that moment Juven started to meander slowly towards Peeves, stopping from one bed to the other. Still checking on the victims, Juven started speaking again.

"Tell me, Peeves. What is your family like?"

Again Peeves didn't quite know what to say. "W—well, sir, t—they're my family," he said uncertainly.

"No, tell me _about_ them. What's your mother like, or your father?"

"Well...they...I—I try not to think of them much."

"Why not?"

"I don't know, they're just...they're just..." Peeves' voice trailed off. Juven nodded to himself.

"Come here Peeves," he said quietly, and walked over to a clump of comfy chairs in one of the corners in the hospital wing. Peeves shrugged and followed Juven, sitting down in one of the chairs. Juven also sat down and looked into Peeves eyes as if trying to find something inside of them. Sighing a little, Juven looked around at the beds.

"I never knew my mother," he said out of the blue. "Because of that, I think it was hard for me to fit in when I was young. I was the boy that only had a father; I was the boy that was timid and shy because I didn't have the encouragement of a loving mother. My father was always working; it sometimes felt that I didn't have a father either. I hated it. I hated life. I hated everything because I wasn't like everyone else, I didn't have the precious thing that other people have, a mother and father. I lived my childhood with that pain clamped up inside of me. There was no one to go to and that made life miserable."

Juven stopped and looked at Peeves then went on. "In my late teens, about your age, Peeves, my father sent me to a university in England. It was there that I learned to be the teacher that I am today. Many people have mentioned how noticeable I am from other teachers. Some say I'm calmer. Others say I'm collective. Still others have observed my interest in study. I have also noticed these qualities, as they make me different from other people. Yet I have concluded over time that my character has nothing what so ever to do with my education. Indeed, Peeves, my character has to do with my childhood. My family. My parents." Juven paused. Peeves sighed.

"So you're trying to say that my character is based on my parents. That I drugged all of these people _because_ of my parents?"

Juven smiled.

"Precisely."

"This is Bubotuber pus!" Peeves said with distain. Juven shrugged.

"So, now tell me about your family."

"You want to know about my family?" Peeves bellowed, his voice steadily rising and quickening. "I'll tell you all about them alright. I'm a nobody. My mum and dad don't care a damn about me. Everything is based on my sister, Erica, the _Quidditch_ star. What Erica wants she gets. If she needs a new broom she gets the finest one ever! If she doesn't like a teacher my dad'll go up and get in his face! Erica has to be at every practice and game. So do mum and dad. They have to cheer her on, boast to all their friends 'my daughter's going to be a pro Quidditch player, she's the best Chaser ever!' Me, I'm all alone at Hogwarts Quidditch games. Oh, I don't play Chaser; I play Beater. That's nothing important. Beaters just whack around iron balls, they don't help the team win by scoring points or catching Snitches. But Erica is _good_. Everything's based on Erica! Stupid, horrible Erica! I hate it! I _hate_ it!" Peeves broke off, panting as he fought for breath. Juven nodded solemnly.

"I understand," he muttered. At that moment, there was a stirring in one of the beds. Juven stood up swiftly. "Come help me with them," he said. Peeves shook his head.

"I'd rather not," he said flatly while he also stood. Then, without another word, Peeves dashed from the room. Looking after him, Juven shook his head sadly before heading over to the slowly waking students.


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry this is a short chapter. I'll upload the next one really quickly, so never fear. R&R please. Thanks so much!!

Needless to say, Peeves was treated with much abhorrence after the Noël Soirée incident. It didn't seem to bother Peeves at all. He tramped like usual through the Beauxbatons halls, "accidentally" tripping people or running into students.

Peeves felt a great desire to do something else very daring. Something that would give Sourdine a heart attack. After the poisoning at the Noël Soirée, one more thing would really do the trick. The problem was, Peeves noticed Sourdine was behaving quite peculiar. The other day in the Great Hall, Sourdine had walked right by him without glaring at him or mumbling under her breath. She was becoming forgetful too. During lessons one day, she completely forgot the name of Emmeline Everway, her favorite student. Sourdine had stood up in front of the room apologizing profoundly for not knowing Emmeline's name. That was another thing, Sourdine _never_ used to apologize. Perhaps Peeves' last mischievousness had messed up Sourdine's mind. Whatever had happened, Sourdine was sure acting strange.

Several days after the Soirée, Peeves received a letter from a sandy colored barn owl at breakfast. Tearing open the letter and praying it wasn't from his mother, Peeves read;

Dear Peeves,

I heard about what you did during that Noel Sorciee thingy. Ingenious! Did you know it was in the _Daily Prophet_? The new Ministress of Magic (you know, the first female ministress ever) mentioned that she would settle it. Have you heard from her? What did Sourdine do to you? Come on! I want to hear back! Well, anyway, there was a quote in it from your mum (I would have cut out the clip, but Dad hates it when I tear things out of the paper. Don't know why.). She said she was really mad at you and that she's ashamed to be your mother. Hate to break the bad news. Have you heard from her yet either?

I have a bad feeling again about the tournament. The second one's coming up too soon, do you know what it is? If you need any help just write, Mum's been making me do school work at home and it's harder to fall asleep in class so I think I'm actually learning some things.

WRITE BACK!

_Sherman Tilford_

Peeves dug in his robes and pulled out a quill. Snatching a daintily folded napkin, Peeves wrote on it;

Sherm,

I'm fine! Don't worry about me. Thank you for the complements on drugging all the people in the school, that really made my day. Trust me, I haven't been getting much praise for it around here. No, I did not know it was in the _Daily Prophet_. Gosh, it would be nice to at least know that you've become famous. _Try to get that clip,_ Sherm. I want to see what my mum said. No, I haven't heard from either the Ministress or my mum. I guess that's a good thing.

QUIT WORRYING ABOUT THE STUPID TOURNAMENT! Geesh, it's not like I'm going to die or anything! I don't have a clue what I'm going to have to battle this time, but I'm sure I can work it out. I feel much more confident every since my First Task victory. I'll work something out. I'll be fine. If I need your help I'll ask.

Write back too. I'm kinda getting lonely around here, what with everyone ignoring me. By the way, sweet owl.

_Peeves Radley_

Peeves grinned at the barn owl and tied the napkin to the owl's talon. Stealing a roll from the plate of another person, he offered it to the owl, who gladly accepted before flying off.


	13. Chapter 13

Next chapter. Told ya it'd come quick. Well...here it is!! I hope you enjoy.

February 24, the day of the second task, had arrived and Peeves was as nervous as ever. No matter how many times he assured himself he would do fine, in spite of the countless hours he spent that early morning taking deep breaths and trying to relax, and regardless of the gentle encouragements from Lawson, Rene, and Sean (the only people in the school who would talk to him), Peeves still felt like the entire world was on his shoulders.

Peeves woke very early that morning and instantly wished he hadn't. The worry was much easier to endure while asleep. After tossing and turning for several minutes, he got up in disgust and tiredly walked out into the common room. There he decided to settle his nerves with a cup of tea. Gazing out of the icy windows, Peeves watched the figures of several Beauxbatons students engaging in an early morning snowball fight. Deciding he was tired of just sitting around and doing nothing, Peeves stepped across the room, grabbed his cloak from its hook, and swept out of the room.

The morning air was cold and crisp. Peeves took a deep breath and gazed out across the Beauxbaton's lawn, which had been sprinkled with a new dusting of snow during the night. Jumping through snowdrifts Peeves joined the other students in their snowball fight. Before long, Peeves began to forget about his dilemma. About an hour later, some of the Hogwarts and Durmstrang students joined the fun. Even though everyone was very cold, they were all having a great time.

"You know," Lawson called over to Peeves, throwing a handful of snow at a Durmstrang. "It's really great to have you back to your old self!" Peeves grinned and threw a snowball hard at Lawson.

"I know," he replied, chuckling as his friend brushed the powdery snow off his front. Lawson's eyes narrowed playfully.

"You're going to pay for that, Peeves!" he hollered and charged strait towards Peeves, a ball of snow bunched up in his hand. Peeves ducked as the snowball flew towards him and then dodged away from another, laughing and teasing.

"Aw, come on, Lawson! Try to get me!"

Lawson tore after Peeves, laughing happily. Finally Peeves felt a snowball hit him square in the back. The force caused him to slip in the icy slush and slide right towards another cloaked figure. Both fell to the ground. Peeves was roaring in laughter, but the other person wasn't.

"Sorry there, Adrian," Peeves chuckled. Adrian Malfoy's face was clouded.

"Sure," he said, standing up awkwardly. Lawson slid over.

"Ha! Gotcha!" he crowed, helping his friend up. Peeves got to his feet and turned to Adrian. Suddenly he stopped. Adrian was holding the splintering remains of a wand, which was giving off faint orange sparks. The boy's face was full of horror.

"Look what you did to my wand!" he screamed. Everyone around them stopped. Peeves gasped.

"Man, I'm sorry..." he started. Adrian turned on him, hate in his face.

"_Look what you did to my wand_," he whispered, his voice dripping with malice, waving the crushed wand in Peeves' face. "You are going to pay for this, Peeves Radley!" Adrian yelled, his hands beginning to shake. With that, he ran as fast as he could through the slushy snow and into the fortress.

Lawson clamped a hand on Peeves' shoulder.

"Good going," he mumbled. Peeves shrugged.

"He can get another wand, for goodness sakes!"

"Yes, he _can_," said a pompous voice behind him. Peeves whirled around and looked into the blazing eyes of Scarlett Bolviand, a Slytherin. "But it wouldn't be the same. His grandfather made it for him."

"Then his grandfather can make him another one," Peeves said sarcastically.

"His grandfather's _dead_!" Scarlett shrieked.

"Why the hell does family mean so much to Adrian?" he shouted. "_My_ father is this, my _mother_ can do that, this is my _grandmother's_, my grandfather made _that_, we're all _purebloods_...My god! It goes on and on!" Scarlett bristled.

"The Malfoys are a better and much more honorable family than yours, Peeves Radley!"

Lawson grabbed the collar of Peeves's shirt to prevent him from tackling Scarlett.

"Take that back!" Peeves snarled, his face red with anger. Scarlett scowled.

"It's true," she said factually and turned on her heel. "I can't take any more of this," she grumbled. "I'll go check on Adrian."

"Yeah, better go check up on your _boyfriend_," Peeves growled, still straining against Lawson's grasp. Scarlett turned back around, her red hair fluttering in the breeze.

"He's _not_ my boyfriend," she said tightly through her teeth and then swung back around and dashed up to and through the fortress doors. Peeves pulled himself free of Lawson's grip. Adjusting his cloak airily Peeves glanced around at all the people still standing around.

"Well!" he exclaimed. "Y'all can go back to what you were doing." No one moved. Haughtily Peeves trotted up to the fortress, mumbling about a cup of tea and not looking back.

âª

Time flew more quickly than Peeves anticipated. Towards the end of the noon meal, Peeves heard the dreaded footsteps of Professor Sourdine coming up behind him.

"Come along, Peeves," she said with crisp sternness. "It's time for the champions to prepare for the task." Peeves groaned as he stood up.

"Good luck," Lawson said through a mouthful. Sean nodded curtly. Peeves glanced at Rene's table and waved. Rene waved back and then crossed his fingers for luck.

Peeves sulked out of the Great Hall after Sourdine and out of the fortress. The day was still cold, but thankfully there was no breeze to lower the temperature even more.

This time Sourdine led Peeves towards the cliffs overlooking the foaming sea. They walked silently down the incline and onto the snow sprinkled beach. A soft, sea-smelling breeze wafted from the waves, making Peeves cringe with cold. Sourdine headed towards a tent set at the very edge of the beach, exactly like the one in the first task. She opened the flap and wordlessly beckoned for Peeves to enter. He did so, slipping by the headmistress and making a face behind her back. Shivering slightly, Peeves stepped into the warm tent and gazed into the shadowy faces of Marshall Piendreand Amy Giotisa. He smiled brightly.

"Long time no see!" he exclaimed, rushed over to Marshall and grabbed him hand, pumping it up and down in a hearty shake. The surprised Marshall quickly regained his composure and smiled back feebly. Peeves turned on Amy who immediately held her hands behind her back.

"You seem happy," she muttered darkly. Peeves smiled another happy grin.

"Well, I just guess that's how you feel, especially if you're first in the tournament."

Amy scowled.

"Not for long," she commented. "You won't last for long, Peeves Radley. You don't use talent, you use childish tricks!"

Peeves sighed.

"My dear lady, these childish tricks you speak of are _indeed_ talent. Take for example..." he paused, "the Troy War! How did they defeat their enemy? By trickery, of course!"

Marshall snortedâ Peeves wasn't sure if it was in disgust or a small laugh.

"Humor takes great measures of consideration and wit. Why, not many people would have even considered destroying a troll by tickling it to death! I consider it to be a great talent of mine!"

"And did Hogwarts teach you this talent, Peeves?" said the voice of Sourdine right behind him. Peeves turned around and grinned.

"No, Professor, I believe it is something I inherited. I must admit my school is not very humorous," he remarked somberly. Sourdine rolled her eyes and Peeves believed he say the faintest shadow of a smile on her lips. Then she straitened herself and cleared her throat.

"The second task is about to begin," she said kindly. "Headmaster Influencia is securing the area at this moment, so I have been instructed to give you your instructions."

The headmistress drew something from her pocket and held it up. The three champions leaned close.

"The task you have been assigned today is not really a test of bravery, but a test of wit, patience, and reflex."

Sourine extended her hand and revealed a shining white oyster. "In the beach have been planted numerous oysters. The object of the champion is to find the oyster containing the pearl which they have been assigned to find."

The headmistress pulled something else from her pocket and held it out for Marshall to observe. "This is the pearl Marshall has been assigned to find."

Marshall's pearl was a beautiful glossy blue that changed shades in the reflecting light of the tent. The three champions gazed in awe. Sourdine put the pearl back in her pocket and pulled out another.

"Amy, this pearl is your to the finding." Amy's pearl was blood red, like a small cherry flashing in the dim light. Amy nodded solemnly.

The headmistress replaced Amy's pearl and pulled out the last one. Peeves stared in wonder at the glistening white pearl extended towards him. The creamy white was intertwined with brilliant colors of red, yellow, blue, and green. Peeves grinned contentedly.

Sourdine placed it back in her pocket and continued. "The pearls will be placed in one oyster each. Each champions will have exactly one hour to find his or her pearl." Sourdine paused. "But I must warn, this task is not as simple as it looks. Every oyster, except for the ones containing a pearl, holds powerful charms and curses that you must overcome in order to continue."

The professor gazed sorrowfully at the three champions, an expression not usually seen on her face. A horn suddenly echoed outside. Sourdine looked up and swished out of the tent, gesturing for the champions to follow. The cold air hit them with a blast. Stumbling out of the warmth of the tent, Peeves, Marshall, and Amy were instantly led to the center of the beach. Peeves gazed around at all the students seated on top of the cliff who had come to see that task, eager to see what Peeves would cook up next. Peeves swallowed. Headmaster Influencia walked up to the trio.

"Vell, zis is it, ze second task," he declared. Several students hurrahed. Then a single voice called out, "WE WANT PEEVES! WE WANT PEEVES!" Before long the chant was ringing through the cool ocean air. "WE WANT PEEVES! WE WANT PEEVES!" Peeves was beaming with happiness. Influencia had a very upset expression on his face and was trying unsuccessfully to quiet all of the hundreds of students. Finally the chant simmered down to a few daring people. Sourdine stood, surprisingly calm.

"May we begin?" she called.

Influencia nodded and cleared his throat. "Ze rules 'ave already been set out for you," he said prominently. "On my mark, you may begin your hunt. I advise you to keep your wands ready at all times." The three champions nodded solemnly and pulled out their wands. Influencia stepped back and pointed his wand strait up in the air. "_Relashio_!" he bellowed and red sparks flew up into the gray sky.

Marshall immediately dashed to the right corner closest to the ocean. Amy ran strait ahead towards the crowd of students and the large cliff. Peeves decided to stay right were he was. All of the rest of the people on the beach backed off, leaving it entirely open for the champions. Peeves calmly pointed his wand into the sand.

"_Reductor_!" he cried. There was a big popping noise and the sand around him exploded spraying the white grit all over Peeves. Paying no notice, Peeves pointed his wand to various places in the muddled sand crying "_Accio Oyster_!" right and left. After a couple of seconds of bellowing and pointing, an oyster sailed out of the sand and right into Peeves' hand. Taking a deep breath and having his wand at the ready, Peeves opened the oyster a crack.

Suddenly the oyster snapped itself open, yanked out of Peeves' hands and began to hover in mid air. Out of the floating oyster slithered a dark green, hissing snake. It plopped to the ground under the oyster and opened its mouth, revealing it's venomous fangs. Peeves started, struck with fear.

"I hate snakes!" he murmured as he began to back up, oblivious to the cries of encouragement from the crowd of students many yards behind him. The snake rushed forward at lightning speed. Peeves jumped to the side just as the snake flew by the spot where he had just been standing. Gulping down a yelp, Peeves held out his wand with shaking hands.

"_Deletrius_!" he wailed and a yellow stream of light burst out of his wand and strait towards the snake. The snake remained where it was; unharmed and still hissing. The blaze of light flickered and then went out. Feeling very panicky, Peeves looked desperately from side to side, trying to think of a way to destroy the snake. Backing up even more, Peeves tried to calm himself as the snake slithered forward. Just then, a light seemed to go on in his head.

"Of course," he breathed. Aiming his wand strait at the snake again and closing his eyes in concentration, he screamed, "_Riddickulus_!" on the top of his lungs and there was a noise like a whip crack. Quickly opening his eyes, Peeves saw the snake give a violent jolt. It raised into the air next to the still hovering oyster and writhed back and forth until, with a mighty lash, it sprouted two arms and two legs. The snake kept transforming; it's scaly head turned human, it's tail shriveled back into a torso, and the scales turned to flesh. In moments the ugly green snake had turned into an exact copy of Professor Sourdine. The audience burst out laughing. Peeves gave a small grin before he continued.

"_Riddickulus_!" he said again. The replica of Sourdine, which had begun to advance on him stopped in her tracks and a look of horror planted itself on her face as she fell to the ground and turned instantly into a small, brown puppy dog. It began to yip and chase it's tail, running in circles for several seconds until Peeves shouted the curse again.

The puppy became a rabbit, the rabbit became a toilet, the toilet became a watermelon, and the watermelon turned back into Professor Sourdine. The crowd was shrieking with laughter. All attention had been taken from Marshall and Amy, who were battling feverishly with their own challengers. The Professor Sourdine looked wildly around in confusion and terror. Peeves smiled slowly, took a deep breath and belted out laughing as loud as he could. The poor duplication of the headmistress could stand it no longer. There was a mighty crack and Professor Sourdine disappeared, as did the suspended oyster. The audience burst out in applause. Peeves hardly had time to gloat.

"Boggarts have always been my specialty," he muttered and was reduced to the earlier act of shouting "_Accio Oyster_!" all over the beach. The crowd had hardly any time to calm down before Peeves had found yet another oyster several yards away from the first.

Bravely opening it, the oyster again leaped from his hands and opened. Peeves stood his ground as the smoky outline of something drifted out of the oyster and grew increasingly bigger in size. The thing floated above Peeves, who looked up in awe. It was a being dressed in a dark, billowing cloak and its face could not be seen under its hood.

Wordlessly and silently, the spirit thing reached into its robe and pulled out a faint black wand. It pointed the wand strait at Peeves, who also held up his own wand, ready for whatever spell was headed his way. Not a second too late, Peeves bellowed the first spell that came to his mind—"_Genius Loci_!"—just as the being began to hiss, "_Crucio_!"

Half a second before the thing's curse reached Peeves, a jet of silvery-white light shimmered out of Peeves' wand and formed a quick, solid wall around him. The thing's curse hit the wall at full force, but luckily did not go through. It spread out along the silvery-whiteness and dimmed into nothing.

Peeves and all of the students watched with baited breath. The thing began to advance on Peeves, it's wand still raised, ready to try again. Peeve knew that his Shielding Curse wouldn't stand the being's Cruciatus Curse too many times. Taking a deep breath, Peeves pointed his wand at the thing and screamed "_Expelliarmus_!"

The thing's wand sailed through the air and right into Peeves' left hand. Feeling exhausted and not up to doing something exceptionally entertaining, Peeves simply finished the creature off by calling "_Incendio_!"

The being burst into flames that it couldn't extinguish and writhed to the ground in defeat. In a matter of minutes it disappeared along with its oyster. Peeves stood panting as he fought to catch his breath. He had never encountered a Cain before, but he was glad that he had known what to do.

The audience burst out into polite applause. Peeves sighed, glancing around at the other champions. Marshall was busy battling some sort of animal and Amy was backing away from a vampire.

Looking quickly away, Peeves aimed tiredly at the ground with his wand. "_Accio Oyster_!" he gasped several times. Before long another oyster was in his hands. Gulping down his exhaustion, Peeves opened the oyster, which went through the normal routine of jumping from his hands and hovering several feet in the air. Peeves was hunched over with fatigue, but he held up his wand boldly.

Seeping out of the oyster poured a dark, foreboding mist. It floated to the ground, still pouring from the oyster and slowly and ominously gaining on Peeves. Stumbling backwards, Peeves raked his mind for an idea of how to defend himself. The mist began to swirl around him and Peeves felt his mind slow down.

_What are you doing?_ a lazy voice said in his ear.

"I—I don't know..." Peeves murmured, enveloped by the languid blackness.

_Come with me..._ the voice coaxed soothingly. _Come with me and stay away from all you dread, from all you despise. I can show you peace and happiness..._

Peeves closed his eyes and put his head back listening to the warm cajoling voice.

"Yes...yes, that would be nice..." he breathed.

_I will take you to a place of happiness and everything your heart could desire. Trust me...trust me..._

Peeves nodded and felt himself being lightly pushed by something, what, he couldn't tell. All he knew was that the voice was wonderful. He just wanted to sleep...to sleep...

_Peeves! Wake up! Wake up I tell you! What do you think you're doing?_ hollered a different voice in Peeves' ear.

"Sleeping..." Peeves murmured. "Sleeping..."

_Wake up this instant, Peeves Radley! Do not trust this...this thing!_

Peeves kept walking with the other voice.

_Come with me...come with me...happiness...peace... contentment..._

_Don't listen Peeves! Don't listen! _

_Joy...bliss...delight...ecstasy...pleasure..._

_Peeves! WAKE UP!_

Peeves woke with a start. Looking dazedly around him, he saw that he was on his knees in the bitter cold sand, the black mist still spinning around him. A great feeling of urgency swept over him like a wave.

Peeves jumped to his feet, choking on the mist, which was beginning to feel thick and warm. Slowly and steadily the mist flowed through his nostrils, clogging his breathing. Pulling his robes over his nose and mouth, Peeves searched for a way to dispel the evil mist. But how?

Pointing his wand at his head, Peeves closed his eyes and roared; "_Mousseux_!" praying the Bubble-Head Charm would work. A jet of blue light flickered at the end of his wand, but went nowhere. Screaming in frustration, Peeves cursed himself. He was becoming too weak for such complex transfiguration. What was he going to do? What was he going to do? What was he going—?

A glimmer of hope washed through Peeves' nerves. Praying more than he had ever in his life, he took a last, painfully hard breath and hollered, "_Diffindo!_" A crack like a bolt of lightning split from Peeves' wand and cut through the deadly black mist.

The mist split away from the bolt and dispersed like great waves in opposite directions. Peeves ran as fast as he could, away from the mist, away from its stifling, coaxing inside, and into the fresh, cold, wonderful air. Peeves fell to his knees in the powdery sand, sobbing in breaths of the inviting crisp air.

He knelt panting for several minutes until he dared turn around and look behind him. The mysterious mist and the oyster had disappeared. Crying with joy, happiness, and relief, Peeves became consciously aware of the hundreds of eyes on him. Wiping his eyes with his sleeve, Peeves weakly raised his hands in victory. The beach roared with applause and whistling. Still winded, Peeves glanced tiredly at the other champions. Suddenly the crowd became very quiet as a ringing cry cut through the cheers.

"I found one! _I found one_!"

Peeves whirled to face the direction of Amy, who had a look of triumph on her face that quickly turned to disgust.

"This isn't my pearl!" she wailed.

Peeves jumped into action. Pointing his wand at Amy, he cried "_Wingardium Leviosa_!" The oyster jumped into the air, and Peeves brought it towards him at lightning speed. The oyster quickly came to a stop in front of Peeves. He plucked the oyster out of the air and eagerly looked inside. Peeves screamed out loud in great bliss and heavy respite.

"I've got it! _I've got it_!" he cried on the top of his lungs, dancing around, waving the white pearl, clutching it tightly in his fist. The audience howled. Peeves dashed as fast as his weak legs would take him to the headmistress and headmasters. Jumping up and down in wild excitement, Peeves stuck the pearl in Professor Sourdine's face.

"Ha!" he shouted. "I've got it!" Sourdine's face was expressionless. At that moment Amy came rushing up behind Peeves.

"He stole it from me!" she screamed. "_I_ found it!"

"But it's not _your_ pearl," Peeves reminded her angrily.

"She's right, you know," said the stern voice of Influencia from behind Sourdine. Peeves shook his head.

"I got it fair and square," he started.

"But—"Amy sputtered.

"No! Hear me out, okay?" Peeves stopped her. "The champions were informed to find their pearl, right? We were _never_ instructed what to do if we found another champion's pearl. We also were never told that we couldn't take the pearl from another champion if they found it. In _my_ opinion, this task was very poorly set up."

Sourdine sighed and looked at him pityingly. Peeves looked back in surprise.

Looking Peeves straight in the eyes, his own dark eyes placid, Headmaster Juven said, "Congradulations, Peeves. I think it is best for you to go with your friends." Peeves turned around and saw Sean, Rene, and Lawson, along with a big crowd of people gathering at the edge of the beach. Peeves nodded and skipped happily over to them.


	14. Chapter 14

All of my names were very _very_ carefully picked. I'm a names person. I'll hear a cool or interesting name and immediately jot it down or remark on it. Majority of the names in this story identify the characteristics of the character. This is quite similar to what J.K. Rowling does with her names. For example, if a character comes from Great Britain, their name will most likely be an Old English name. That's true in the case of Sherman Tilford, and many of the Hogwarts students. Marshal and Rene's names are of a French origin. Headmistress Sourdine's name is similar to the word sordid, which means stingy and grudging. Headmaster Juven's name means "young" and "careful", words that properly describe Juven. Adrian Malfoy's name, in Latin, means pessimistic, or hard to please.

I use Latin quite a bit in this story. Also like JKR, all of the spells that Peeves or any of the other students use are derivatives of Latin words. For example, in the last chapter when the dark cloaked figure (or Cain as I called it) cast a spell, Peeves cried, "_Genius Loci_!", which in Latin means "shield" or "guard".

You get it? It's actually quite fun to come up with names and spells.

The festivities after the second task were great. They seemed much more friendly and enjoyable because everyone knew one another. People from Beauxbatons would go over and trade jokes with a Durmstrang. Students from Hogwarts could chat easily with students from Beauxbatons. The party itself was much like the last one. This time, however, they started in the Herr Common Room, which just barely fit all of the partygoers.

"Man that was great, Peeves!"

"Aw, I loved the boggart, Peeves. It was brilliant!"

"I didn't know that what you feared most were snakes."

"I've never laughed so hard in my life when you turned the snake into Sourdine."

"She handled it quite well, actually."

"Yeah, I was expecting her to throw a tantrum, but she didn't!"

Peeves smiled happily and stood up, yawning. "You know, I think I'm gonna go get some sleep. G'night."

"G'night!" coursed many voices behind him. Grinning happily to himself, Peeves walked haggardly down the halls and to the boy's guest room. Kicking off his shoes and not even bothering to undress, Peeves slumped onto his bed and closed his eyes, enjoying the cool, comfortable sheets. He sighed contentedly.

Then, his eyes popped open. Peeves sat bolt upright and sat for a few seconds, waiting. Waiting...waiting...and there it was again! Something was moving among the sheets. Peeves leaped out of the bed, fumbling in his robes for his wand. Taking a deep breath, Peeves pulled back the covers. Slithering among the blankets was a dark green snake with piercing red eyes...

"Oh no!" Peeves squeaked. Forcing to control himself, Peeves nervously lifted his wand. "_Riddickulus_!" he whispered hopefully. Nothing happened. Backing away from the bed, Peeves padded towards the door. Quick as a flash, he bolted out of the room, back through the halls and into the Herr Common Room. Dashing up to Rene, he pulled on his sleeve, whimpering and pointing towards the door. Rene turned around, startled.

"Vat is it, Peeves?" he asked. Peeves' face had turned very white.

"Snake!" he muttered. Rene chuckled.

"Vat?"

"_Snake_!" Peeves hissed.

"Vhere?"

"In—in my room..."

Rene raised an eyebrow. "Nice try, buddy," he said doubtfully. "No more playing around. I get it." Peeves shook his head wildly.

"No! Really!" he gasped...and then fainted. Rene looked down at Peeves and up at the many people who had turned around when they heard the thump. Rene held up his hand.

"Just leave him alone. He's faking it." Several people rolled their eyes and turned back around. But the thing is, Peeves _wasn't_ faking.

âª

"Come on," said a voice above Peeves. Opening his eyes a bit, he looked into the amused face of Lawson. "Man, I knew you was good at fainting, but this time it really looked real." Peeves propped himself up on his elbows and gazed around him. He was lying in his bed. Jumping out of the bed, Peeves dashed to the opposite side of the room.

"Are you trying to kill me?" he gasped. Lawson looked surprised.

"No."

"Then why d'ya put me on there?" Peeves asked, gesturing aggressively towards the bed. Lawson had a puzzled expression on his face.

"So you wouldn't be laying on the floor," he said haughtily. Peeves groaned.

"There's a snake in it," he mumbled.

"There's a snake where?"

"In the bed."

"In this bed?"

"What other bed do you think I'm talking about?"

"Uh, Peeves, there's seven beds in here."

"Damnit, Lawson! The one I was in!"

Lawson smirked.

"Why the bloody hell would there be a snake in your bed?"

Peeves threw up his hands in frustration.

"_How should _I _know_?"

Lawson rolled his eyes.

"Well, I haven't seen any snakes. It's probably gone. Just be sure to check before you go to sleep."

"Gee, _thanks_ Lawson."

"Anytime," Lawson said brightly as he stood up. "I'm going back to the party. I'll be back in a couple of hours. I advise _you_ get some sleep. I mean, you coulda just dreamed about that snake 'cause you're so tired."

"I did _not_ dream about it!"

"Get some sleep!"

âª

Having the relief of not having to worry about the third task for several months, Peeves got back into his usual routine; mischief. It wasn't very unusual to hear bangs along corridors from a Dr Filibuster's Fabulous No-Heat Wet-Start Firework. Or to be jinxed by a mysterious wand pointing out of a classroom. Or to find Ultra Hot Pepper Powder hidden in your food. Needless to say, Peeves was having a great time.

Still, it was very strange how Sourdine was reacting to all the pranks. Instead of shouting her head off at him, she would simply and calmly request that he spend time in detention or cleaning some part of the castle. Those punishments Peeves could deal with, but there was a new problem that had arisen.

Peeves was absolutely sure there was someone out to get him. Right and left he would come upon loose snakes in the hallways, recieve mysterious letters from an unknown sender, and have the eerie feeling that someone was _constantly_ watching him. Lawson and Rene noticed that he seemed much more jumpy than usual. Peeves tried to shake it off, but found himself dreading the next time he would happen upon another snake. He truly didn't know why he was so scared of them, why they made him feel so...so _petrified_. The thought of snakes made his skin crawl. And someone knew it. Someone knew that Peeves was absolutely terrified of snakes, and they were using that to their advantage.

He couldn't help but suspect Sourdine. What had been making her so calm lately? Was it the knowledge that she was totally scaring the socks off of Peeves?

Lessons went as usual, and Peeves found that it was a good time to keep an eye on Sourdine. Well, he didn't really have a choice; every time he dozed off, Sourdine would kindly but sternly ask him to wake up. It wasn't pleasant to have his dreams interrupted by the dreaded voice of Sourdine. That voice was the voice that was always the one to speak to him after a particular bout of mischief, and Peeves knew it all too well.

But something was changed about Sourdine. Before she—she became _different_, Sourdine would wail her head off at Peeves. She'd usually start off with a big blast by yelling his name. Then her voice would turn cold, and then rise back to its height again. Nowadays, Sourdine answered all his disturbances with the utmost coolness and calmness. Was she taking temper management courses?

âª

One day in late March, Peeves was walking along a vacant corridor, in search of Lawson, wanting to ask him about a homework question, when he heard two soft voices coming from one of the many empty classrooms in that hallway. Stopping cautiously, Peeves craned his ears for the voices again. There it was, a soft mumble. Peeves crept towards the closed door, wondering what two people were doing in an empty classroom at this time of day.

Peering through the keyhole, Peeves gasped at what he saw. Dressing in simple black robes a tad bit too big was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She had the fairest skin, white as paper, yet her cheeks had a healthy glow to them. Her hair was very long and blond. It shone in the soft sunlight peeking through the window on the opposite side of the room. Her nose was small and perfect and her strong cheekbones high and majestic. And her eyes. Her eyes were most defiantly the most stunning and striking feature of this amazing human. Her eyes twinkled and their rich cobalt color could be seen from as far away as Peeves was. And he knew instantly who she was. She didn't look nearly as stunning in black and white pictures, as her facial appearance burst with vigorous color. But he recognized her. She was the first female and youngest Ministress of Magic ever; _Gloria Mirable_.

Peeves stood gawking for several seconds before he even took notice to the second person in the room, the person whose hands the Ministress was holding with desperate anticipation; Headmaster Juven of Durmstrang. Juven's dark eyes stared deeply into Gloria Mirable's sapphire ones and his handsome young face was drawn up in a look of deep concern. Both sat unmoving on one of the desks, their silhouettes illuminated in the light of the setting sun.

Peeves watched, spellbound. The Ministress of Magic looked heavily around the room, and then she sighed. "I tell you, Enoch, I can see why Sourdine backed out," she said in a soft melodious whisper. "That—that Peeves Radley is a _terror_. I don't think I can keep my head much longer."

Peeves squinted his eyes. What was she talking about? How did she know he was a terror? Well, most everybody in the wizarding world knew that he caused trouble, thanks to the article in the _Daily Prophet_, but that was a tad unfair to judge him just by that. She'd never even met him.

"I'm just not used to people talking back to me like that," Gloria mumbled. "There have been several times I just want to slap him!"

Huh? Peeves thought. Was she still talking about him? Professor Juven nodded solemnly.

"You can't really be that hard on him, though. He's been through a lot. I found that his family isn't very—er—encouraging."

Hold it! Why was he telling her about that?

Gloria shook her head, her golden hair shimmering. She sighed again. "I admire Sourdine a lot. She's had to deal with that child for almost more than six years—"

Child?!

"—and only now does she break. Personally, if I had been there during the Noël Soirée, I would have done the same thing..."

"It was an awfully infuriating situation," Juven broke in. He hesitated, then asked, "Have you heard from Sourdine recently?"

Gloria shook her head again.

"Not for several weeks. Not since the day before the second task."

"Me either," Juven said.

That couldn't be right! Peeves had just seen Sourdine during the noon meal and Juven had been sitting three seats down from her.

Gloria stood up, looking down at Juven. "Must I stress the secrecy of this, Enoch? If someone found out Sourdine and I have switched places, both our jobs would be at risk. I'm not a qualified teacher. Even as Ministress I can't make an exception. People at the Ministry just think I'm on vacation."

Juven nodded. Peeves stared on in shock.

"Of course, my love," Juven whispered. Gloria smiled a brilliant smile, then picked up a mug from another table and stared at the contents in disgust.

"I do hate the taste of the Polyjuice Potion," she said with a moan. "It makes me grimace even more to know that there's any part of Sourdine in here. Honestly, it does disparage to my figure to look like Sourdine every day. Just don't tell her I said that." With a half laugh, Gloria drained the mug with a quick tip into her mouth. After bending over a few seconds, she straitened, transformed into Sourdine. Peeves gasped again. Juven scowled.

"Let's just say I can't wait for Sourdine to come back. I do hate to see you that way."

Sourdine smiled and shrugged; readjusting the plain black robes she wore.

Then the two moved towards the door. Peeves jumped away from the keyhole and dashed into a classroom across the hall. A few moments later Sourdine and Juven walked out of their room, both of their faces stern and serious, not saying a word to one another. They parted in separate directions. Peeves thumped down on the floor of the vacant classroom he was in. He had much to think about.

âª

Dashing into the boys' guest room, Peeves fished the quill out of his robes while pulling out a piece of parchment paper. Propping a hard book on his lap, Peeves began to write.

Dear Head of the Board for the Misuse of Magical Promotions and Businesses,

I am a writer who would wish to remain anonymous. However, I happen to have some very confidential and important information about the Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Professor Harriet Sourdine, and the Ministress of Magic, Gloria Mirable. This may come a bit of a shock, but I am absolutely sure that they have switched places. Miss Mirable has taken the place of the headmistress, and Professor Sourdine, I am sure, is vacationing somewhere comfortable in Miss Mirable's spot. I trust a proper investigation will proceed and punishments will be doled out as necessary. May I suggest, however, that both be fired? It is a serious crime to impersonate such high authority as these two have.

With utmost honesty and eagerness,

_Anonymous Writer_

Peeves carefully folded the letter and tucked it in the pocket of his robes, grinning to himself. Walking calmly out of the room, Peeves walked down to the Great Hall, as dinner was just about to begin.

After dinner Peeves grabbed Rene's arm, stopping him in the entrance hall. Rene turned around and looked at Peeves in surprise.

"I need you to take me to your Owlrey," Peeves whispered. Rene shrugged and headed towards a corridor leading off of the entrance hall. After turning several corners and climbing several sets of stairs, Rene finally led Peeves into a dark, musty room. Inside were hundreds of owls ranging in a wide variety of colors and types. Many were snoozing, hooting quietly in sleep. A few were ruffling their feathers, eating out of the food dishes, or souring around the ceiling. Rene looked at the dropping filled floor in disgust.

"I suppose you vant to send a letter," he said quickly. Peeves nodded and took the letter out of his pocket.

"Yeah. I need really fast owl," he said. "And impressive too. Something that would make me look important."

Rene raised an eyebrow.

"Applying for a job?" he joked.

Peeves chuckled.

"Hardly," he murmured. Rene stepped farther into the room, looking all around.

"Ze owls wiz ze red ribbons around zair talon belong to ze school. You can use any of zose," Rene said as he pushed aside feathers to look for red ribbons. "Ze ones vithout ze ribbons belong to a student." Peeves headed in a different direction, looking at the owls.

"'Ow about zis one?" Rene called from behind a mass of fluff. Peeves peered through the owls.

"To small," he said. "I was thinking about this one." He pointed to a large black eagle owl. Rene smiled and put a hand on his hip.

"Who are you trying to impress?" he asked suspiciously.

Peeves shook his head.

"Nobody," he shrugged.

Rene snorted.

"Okay," said Rene. "Hurry up, give ze owl ze letter. I've got homework to do."

Peeves tied the letter onto the owl, carried it over to the closest window and whispered, "Take this to the Head of the Board for the Misuse of Magical Promotions and Businesses."

The owl gave a jerky nod and spread his wings with a screech. Then it took off. Rene was still looking at Peeves with suspicion. Peeves held up his hands.

"Whoa! I'm entitled to my secrets as you are to yours!' he said ingenuously. Rene rolled his eyes.

"Vat I wouldn't do to know vat you're up to," he muttered.

"You'll probably find out soon enough," Peeves sighed. "I hope." Rene snorted again and left the room muttering about his homework. Peeves too a deep breath and was about to let it out slowly when he began to cough.

"There's too many owls in here!" he grumbled. "I'm hacking up feather balls!"


	15. Chapter 15

You've very welcome CrystalizedLily. But it should really be me thanking you. You're only one who's been reviewing! ::tear:: So...this chapter (as well as all the rest) goes out to you!!!!

Peeves anxiously waited for the answer to his letter to the Ministry for about a week. He became increasingly frustrated each time he saw the same calm Sourdine walking around the school. Nothing was happening. Did the Ministry not take his letter seriously? Peeves didn't tell anybody about Sourdine and the Ministress's switch. He couldn't help enjoying that little secret and secretly taking delight in the things that the Ministry could do to punish the two. Now was his time to get back at Sourdine for all the misery she had caused him. Well, that is, if the Ministry believed his letter. But they just had to!

But the answer didn't come. And the third task was drawing steadily closer. Peeves found that he couldn't sleep. It wasn't only because of worrying about the task, or that the Ministry wasn't doing anything. It was because he had begun to have nightmares about snakes. It came to that every night before he got into bed he had to check under the covers and pillows to make sure there wasn't a snake under it. There usually was. With nightmares on top of that, life became a nightmare itself. Several times Peeves would wake up screaming and jumping out of his bed. Nighttime had become a horrifying time. Peeves wished so badly that he could live without sleep. He dreaded the time after dinner when most people finished their homework and went to sleep.

But he didn't know who was doing it. He didn't know who was making his life even more miserable. The solution he had suspected at the beginning of the fiascos was Sourdine. Now that he had discovered that Sourdine was actually Gloria Mirable pretending to Sourdine, he highly suspected her. Was she taking care of the job for Sourdine, ensuring that he would run out of the school in blind panic, begging for mercy?

Peeves looked like a wreck. Because he wasn't getting any sleep his eyes looked dull and baggy. His face was pale, and he jumped at the slightest noise during the night. The nervousness about the third task was settling in also. He didn't have a clue of what he was going to have to do, and he didn't think he was in any shape for it. He was much too tired.

Still, as the beginning of June drew near, Peeves was beginning to go to pieces. His only comfort was his constant supply of pranks. Homework was piling up, also, and the extra work helped him keep his mind off of everything. He began to pour over spell books and charm texts, picking up little spells here and there, hoping they would come in handy during the task. In investigating strategies, Peeves came across a Dreamless Sleep Charm. It worked perfectly and Peeves began to get a good night's sleep without his nightmares. Still, the snakes kept appearing where he least expected them.

âª

After the evening meal, Peeves slowly walked out of the fortress with Sourdine/Gloria, filled with anxiety and terror. Even though he used the Dreamless Sleep Charm, he had not been able to get to sleep that night. He felt drained.

Sourdine/Gloria led Peeves a long distance from the fortress, heading towards the huge and immense mountains behind the Academy. The mountains were spotted with large patches of thick green trees. Pointy rocks jutted out of the sides. Heavy clouds covered the sun, hinting rain, and giving the mountains a dark, foreboding appearance. Peeves shivered, even though the weather was humid.

As he and Sourdine/Gloria walked across the vast meadow separating Beauxbatons and the mountains, Peeves gazed longingly at the soft, long grass and their warm fresh scent. They finally reached the foot of the mountains and began to trudge through a dense patch of prickly brush. The brush opened up to a large and dense forest. Hidden in the trees erected from the branch of one tree to another, was the usual tent where the champions met before the task. Still silent, Sourdine/Gloria led him to the tent, and opened the flap for him. Peeves glared at her with a look of mistrust. Sourdine/Gloria looked uncomfortable.

Stepping boldly into the tent, Peeves saw Amy and Marshal, who were sitting in opposite corners. Amy refused to look up when Peeves entered. Marshal glanced at Peeves, but then went back to staring at the floor. After taking a seat himself, Peeves pulled out his wand and began to rub on it with his robes, cleaning off any smudges. No one said anything. After several minutes Marshal stood up suddenly.

"What was that?" he whispered. Amy looked up and rolled her eyes.

"Scared, are you? Hearing things?" she asked bitterly, brushing aside a strand of her raven hair. Marshal shook his head and sat back down. They went back to quiet, listening to the distant voices of the students coming to see the last task. They would be watching from the meadow at the foot of the mountains. Suddenly Peeves saw something move out of the corner of his eye. He jumped to his feet.

"_Snake_!" he croaked, gasping in horror. Amy snorted. Marshal shrugged.

"Must have been what I heard," he muttered. Peeves whimpered.

"I _hate_ snakes!" he cried, and unexpectedly bolted out of the tent. Amy and Marshal watched in surprise. A couple of seconds later Peeves was dragged back into the tent by Professor Juven.

"You can't back out of the tournament now, Peeves. It's restricted," Juven was saying. Peeves was as white as paper. Juven plopped Peeves down in the closest chair, and turned his dark eyes to the two other champions and smiled faintly.

"This is the beginning of the Third Task," he said simply. "This task, since being the last, is in my opinion, the most difficult. The most challenging. The most dangerous. It will involve your understanding of the magic in nature and how to survive the horrible things that are associated with that." Juven dug into his robes and pulled out three slips of paper and gave one slip to each champion.

"Each of these slips are a list of the things you must find and acquire in order to complete this task. In a way you could call this a kind of scavenger hunt. You must search these mountains and forests in search of the things on your list. Be careful, though. These mountains are full of evil, dangerous creatures and plants. If at any point you are in need of assistance or your life is in danger, send red sparks in the air, and we will come to your aid right away. However, once you send off the sparks, you are excluded from the rest of the task. The first champion to find all of the items on their list is the winner and will immediately receive the Triwizard Tournament Cup." Juven smiled encouragingly down on the champions, and then gestured towards the entrance to the tent.

"I believe it is about time for the Third Task to begin!" With that he left the tent, followed closely by the three terror filled champions.

Juven led the trio through the thick trees until he came to a clearing in the middle of the dense wood. Standing solemnly in the middle of the clearing were Sourdine/Gloria, Headmaster Influencia, and four other people Peeves recognized as teachers from Beauxbatons. The three champions stepped up to the serious group, all three of their faces very pale, Peeves the most, if that was possible. Sourdine/Gloria nodded to Juven, as if checking that the champions had been informed on what they were to do. Juven cleared his throat and said in a loud voice, "I believe we are ready."

Sourdine/Gloria smiled smoothly, looking Amy, Marshal, and Peeves in the eyes. Influencia began to speak.

"Ve are, as you know, at ze foot of ze mountain _Facilis Descenus Averni_, vich means 'great 'ill' or 'danger' in Latin and is part of the Pyrenees Mountain Range," he said grandly. Peeves shuttered, as did Amy and Marshal. Influencia sneered coolly then went on.

"Ze mountain goes up in zis direction," he said, pointing to the left with his left hand, "north. Remember ze instructions Professor Juven 'as given you. Be careful and cautious. Bear in mind, ze first champion back at zis very spot vith all of ze items necessary receives full marks, and at ze moment, Peeves Radley is in ze lead." Peeves didn't feel like gloating at the moment. "Ve may begin vhen all three of you are ready. Are you set?"

Peeves took a deep breath to stir his nerves. He nodded, afraid to talk. Marshal and Amy murmured their agreement also.

"Very vell," Influencia said curtly. "You may begin."

Peeves looked around, a puzzled expression on his face as Amy darted out of the clearing and into the forest. Marshal took off a couple of seconds later. Peeves walked sulkily out of the clearing.

Under the shelter of the trees, Peeves looked down at his list for the first time. Written in spidery handwriting it read;

Articles to Be Found

Root of Flutterby Bush

Bark of Fiery Fir

Horn of Graphorn

Bubotuber Plant with pus still within

Nose hair of Yeti

Not quite knowing how to begin, Peeves reread the list and racked his mind, trying to decide where to start. Spotting a narrow path running beneath the shadows of the many trees, Peeves followed it, hoping he would somehow find what he was looking for by just following a path. As he trudged along, thinking hard and trying to remember what a Fiery Fir was or how to dehorn a Graphorn, the forest grew dark and cool and the path slanted smoothly up. The shadows in the midst of the trees grew darker as the sun began to sink behind the mountains, its rays creating a rainbow of colors on the rocky horizon.

As Peeves walked silently along, he craned his ears for the slightest inclination of sound. The forest was eerily quiet except for the soft crunch of dead leaves underfoot. Suddenly a loud twitter echoed through the forest, and the trees swayed in a nonexistent wind. The hairs on the back of Peeves' neck stood up as he whirled around, peering though the mass of greenery, looking for any movement in the darkness. The forest became silent again.

Reassuring himself that nothing bad was going to happen, Peeves continued up the path, looking this way and that, trying to catch a glimpse of any important plant or creature.

He didn't know how much time had passed by the time he arrived at another clearing. The treeless ground was bathed in blue moonlight. Deciding not to risk walking out in the open where he would be prone to the attack of any dangerous creature, Peeves slunk along the trees that outlined the clearing. He stopped short. Something had made a sound amid the trees just a few yards ahead. He heard a soft, muffled snort and dug his hand inside his robes, clenching his wand tightly in his pocket. Taking a few slow steps forward, Peeves had his eyes wide, searching through the dim moonlight.

Pale light gleaming on its long shaggy gray-purple hair, a creature the size of a large Muggle bus, which stood on large, four-thumbed feet and on its shaggy back sat a hump was grazing upon the bloody remains of its last hunt. The creature's head, too, looked like a great lump where the neck should have been. Two fierce black eyes that blazed like coals burned from the head-lump. Worst of all, however, were the two milk white horns glinting above the vicious eyes.

Peeves gulped. A Graphorn! He had heard they were big and ferocious, but he had never seen one up close. Glancing nervously down at his list, Peeves gulped again as he read

Horn of Graphorn

Pocketing the list, Peeves drew out his wand, trying to remember how to fight a Graphorn. From what he knew, they were extremely aggressive and very difficult to overpower. The thick hide was tougher that even dragon skin and the horns were as sharp as needles.

As Peeves crept closer, a twig snapped under his shoe. The Graphorn looked up from where he was, crouched over his meal. It snorted again, its eyes flickering wildly about. Peeves stood as still as he could, his heart pounding loudly in his chest. Cold panic washed over him.

The Graphorn stood up all the way. Peeves tilted back his head as the Graphorn stretched to its real height. It was nearly as tall as a small tree. With a great bellow, the Graphorn ran towards Peeves, waving its hirsute arms outrageously.

Pointing his wand at the Graphorn, Peeves bellowed, "_Stupefy_!" A jet of red light burst from the end of Peeves' wand and hit the Graphorn strait in the chest. The red jet bounced off the furry monster and hurtled off through the trees. "_Stupefy_!" Peeves shouted again. The stream of red bounced off the Graphorn yet again and into the trees. "_Stupefy! Stupefy! Stupefy!_" Peeves screamed. The red light rocketed off. Peeves ducked as the spells flew over his head. The Graphorn gave a bellow of rage and advanced even more on Peeves. Peeves stared horror struck as the monster bore on him. With a small shriek, Peeves stumbled into the brush behind him. Tripping over his feet, Peeves turned tail and ran, blasting spells over his shoulder.

"_Stupefy! Reducio! Petrificus Totalus! Impedimentia!_" A multihued of lights zoomed through the forest. The Graphorn still ran forward, its large feet thundering on the forest floor, shaking the trees. Peeves tripped over a root and sprawled onto dead leaves, scraping the palms of his hands on the rough ground, the Graphorn right behind. Peeves forced himself to flip over and struggle to a sitting position, his wand raised.

The Graphorn stopped a few feet ahead of Peeves, its eyes flashing. With a final roar, it swooped one of its great arms, aiming strait for Peeves' head. With a scream of terror, Peeves did the last thing possible. Pointing his wand feebly at the Graphorn's eyes he said in a strained voice, "_Stupefy._" The spell hit the Graphorn strait in the left eye. It howled in pain but was cut short as it kneeled over backward and into the shrubbery, unconscious.

Peeves sat panting on the ground, aware of the stinging pain on his palms and the throbbing scrape on his knee. Scrambling over to the fallen Graphorn, Peeves knelt next to the head. Taking a deep breath, Peeves took out his wand.

"_Caesura_," he muttered, putting his wand firmly against one of the Graphorn's deathly pointed horns. It shimmered like a pearl as a thin line of white light cut through the horn. With a soft thump it fell to the leaf covered ground. Slowly and fearfully, Peeves picked up the lustrous horn and pocketed it with care. Shaking, he stood up and sighed, brushing off his robes briskly. Taking one last glance at the now one horned Graphorn, Peeves continued down the path.

A cloud cut out the light from the moon and the night was plunged into darkness.

"_Lumos_," Peeves murmured. Light flooded from the tip of his wand, casting a dim yellow light on the path. Withdrawing the list from his pocket, Peeves glanced at it and mentally crossed off the Horn of Graphorn. Memorizing the four other items on the list, Peeves pocketed the list again and straitened his back bravely. Still not quite believing he had just vanquished a Graphorn, Peeves began to worry about finding the other articles.

"I remember hearing that yetis prefer cooler areas," he muttered to himself. Suddenly there was the sound of crunching leaves shortly behind him. Peeves reeled around, silently searching the brush behind him with the light of his wand. All was still. Peeves turned back around and continued down the path, painfully aware of someone, or something, watching him from behind. Drawing his warm Hogwarts cloak closer to his body, Peeves began to cogitate on the list again.

"Uh...uh...and...and Fiery Firs like to be far from any other plants," he mumbled, glancing over his shoulder every so often. Another shriek reverberated through the forest. Peeves stopped walking and turned in circles, looking around. There was still no movement amongst the sinister trees. Stumbling forward and walking as quickly as he could Peeves whipped his wand back and forth, aiming its rays through the trees.

He stopped suddenly as the dim light fell upon something. Planted at the foot of a very large oak was an odd colored plant with large prickly leaves. Sprouting from the middle was one solitary bud, the size of a light bulb and tinted a deep purple. Peeves recognized it at once as a Bubotuber Plant.

Trying to remember how exactly to pick the plant without bursting the bud and loosing the valuable pus inside, Peeves swooped forward, his robes billowing out behind him. Kneeling next to the plant, Peeves whispered, "_Nox_," and extinguished the light at the end of his wand. He then murmured, "_Caesura_," the Cutting Charm.

A thin strip of white light flared from the tip of the wand. Carefully Peeves pushed aside the prickly leaves as to expose the main stem. He bit back yelps of pain as the leaves left little slashes on his hands. They began to feel moist and when Peeves looked down he could see that his hands were gleaming with red blood. Closing his eyes for a second and then reopening them, he took a deep breath and deftly cut the stem with the tip of his wand. He felt the plant go weak in his hands as its support was cut. Gently Peeves placed the wad of bud and leaves into his robes, leaving a great lump in his side. Breathing a sigh of relief, Peeves stood back up and continued down the trail. He had already found two parts of the list. That left three more.

Just when he was beginning to relax, another screech rang through the trees. Peeves groaned, but knew it was no good to stop and look around. He kept walking.

Unexpectedly something scuttled onto the path right in front of Peeves. With a gasp of surprise, Peeves jumped backwards. He had almost stepped on the thing.

"_Lumos_," he said in a loud voice. The wandlight allowed Peeves to see what was in front of him.

It looked like a lobster. It was about twelve inches long and light gray with many dark-green spots. Peeves knew what it was; he had studied them in fifth year in Care of Magical Creatures... a Mackled Malaclaw. Peeves backed away slowly, praying the Malaclaw wouldn't bite him.

Mackled Malaclaw bites weren't fatal; they just gave their prey a week's worth of unluckiness. That was the last thing Peeves needed at the moment— bad luck. The Malaclaw scampered forward, it's claws clicking. Although it wasn't very big, it looked menacing in the faint, white wandlight. Peeves continued to walk backwards, his eye on the Malaclaw.

Suddenly, right behind him, there was another scuttle and another Mackled Malaclaw scurried onto the road. He was trapped between them.

"Oh god, what did I do to deserve this?" he moaned. He thought he heard a snort somewhere amongst the trees, but didn't see anything move. Retreating into the trees on one side of the path, Peeves hoped he could circle around the Malaclaws. The two Malaclaws dashed after him. Peeves bolted through the trees, hearing the Malaclaws right behind him, going surprisingly fast for being so small. In fact, they seemed to be gaining. Peeves chanced a glance over his shoulder and ran smack into a tree. Slumping to the ground, and clenching his bleeding nose, Peeves gazed wide-eyed as the Malaclaws scuttled up to him.

"_Nox_," Peeves whispered, extinguishing the wandlight, then, "_Impendimentia_!" Like with the Graphorn, the spells bounced off the Malaclaws' hard armor-like outsides. Groaning in panic and pain, he could do nothing but whimper as one of the Malaclaws scampered up to him. Peeves tried to struggle to his feet. Just as he managed to get to his feet, the Malaclaw took a big chop out of Peeves' ankle.

"AAAAAAYYYIIII!" he screamed, grabbing hold of a branch and fighting to stay standing. The branch broke off the tree and into his hand. As Peeves feel to the ground yet again, he dropped his wand. The other Malaclaw scuttled over to it.

"NOOOOOO!" Peeves howled, extending his arm, trying to reach his wand. He wasn't quick enough. The Malaclaw picked it up with one of its large claws. With a snap, it cut the wand in half. There was a sudden boom as the wand set off such an array of sparks that it blinded Peeves.

Within moments, all that remained of that Malaclaw was a smoldering pile of ash. The other Malaclaw seemed to be in shock. So was Peeves. A few moments more, the Malaclaw darted into the shrubbery. Peeves was again on the ground, panting, as he gripped his ankle and wiped his bloody hands on his robes. Peeves staggered to his feet, putting all his weight on his good ankle and staring mournfully down at the charred remains of wand and Malaclaw. He was without defense, without light, and without a way of letting the others know he needed help. He tottered to the path and stopped, looking down both ways. He could go back, and admit defeat, or he could go on up the mountain and try to gather the rest of the items, but with the chance of being attacked and caught without a wand.

An image flashed in Peeves' mind. He could hear Lawson laughing and the persnickety voice of Sean telling him he knew Peeves couldn't do it. Amy was glaring at him in triumph and Marshal sniggering in the background. Worst of all, he could see Sourdine sneering in his face and shaking her head. "_I knew you couldn't do it, Peeves Radley. I knew your tricks wouldn't keep you safe for long._"

Peeves frowned and held his head high. He would show them. What did they know? He was going to prove his bravery by completing the task...without a wand. He would win the tournament, wand or no wand, luck or no luck. He marched as fast as he possible could with his injured ankle up the path, feeling momentarily confident and courageous.

After a few minutes, Peeves became aware that his right side was itching terribly. Running his hands along his side, he felt a thick liquid sopping his robes. Rubbing the ooze between his fingers, Peeves lifted to his nose and smelled it. It smelled sour and salty. Peeves eye's widened as he realized what it was. He hastily dug his hand into his robe's pocket. As he had suspected, the Bubotuber Plant's bud had burst, covering his pocket, the Graphorn horn, and his underclothes in the infecting pus.

Undiluted Bubotuber pus causes sores and boils, and Peeves' side was covered in it. Moaning in pain and anger, Peeves slumped against a tree. He felt so worn and tired. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't go back and face all those people, plus he doubted he would be able to walk back at all with his ankle like it was, he couldn't continue in the state that he was in. Closing his eyes and putting his head between his knees to try to stop the overwhelming headache he had, Peeves gave in to exhaustion.


	16. Chapter 16

Special thanks to PhoenixPadfoot89 and Magistrix Mundi and of course CrystalizedLily. Yey! I have more reviewers! You all, believe it or not, Fiction Alley would not accept this story. I personally suspect its cuz of grammar. I'm terrible terrible at grammar. But I hope you like this chapter. We're nearing the end now. ::tear::

Peeves didn't know how long he had been asleep; an hour? a minute? a second? He still felt fatigued. But something had woken him. Squinting through the darkness, a cloud shifted, and the forest was bathed again in pale blue moonlight. Peeves felt wide awake now. He had an uncomfortable feeling of being watched.

"Hello Peeves," said a cold familiar voice. Peeves' thundering heart calmed as he recognized the speaker.

"Adrian?" he said, trying not to sound surprised.

"Yeah," Adrian said as he materialized from behind a tree, dressed in a dark cloak with its hood up. Adrian's face was in shadow.

"Oh, good, man," Peeves grunted. "You can help me get back to the fortress. I can't get there by myself. I got bit by a Malaclaw and—"

"I know," Adrian cut in coldly.

"Oh...well, let's get going, then," Peeves said in a quiet voice. Adrian chuckled softly, walking slowly towards Peeves, step by step.

"No, Peeves," he whispered. "I think we'll stay just a little bit and talk."

"O-okay," Peeves stuttered. He had the feeling that something was terribly wrong.

Adrian stopped just a few feet in front of Peeves, his pale gray eyes staring callously down at him. Peeves shivered and he began to feel goose bumps.

"So, Peeves Radley," Adrian said in a very hushed voice. "How are you? Cold? Scared? In pain?"

Peeves could feel his hands shaking from fear. He nodded his head a tad, his wide eyes darting around the trees.

Adrian smiled. "_Good_."

Peeves wasn't sure if he had heard correctly. Adrian said it was good that he was freezing in the middle of a dangerous forest with numeral amounts of injuries. He tried to say something, but it just came out as a gurgle.

"No, Peeves, let _me_ talk," Adrian said airily, drawing his wand from his pocket and twirling it around his fingers. "You can't imagine how long I've longed for you to feel that way. I can't tell you how long I have wished you unbearable pain. You don't know how long I have hated you with every fiber in my body."

Peeves stared, aghast.

"You wonder why, don't you Peeves Radley? See, that's your terrible error, you don't remember the hurt and pain you create in other's lives. It all revolves around you, Peeves. _You_." Adrian looked off into the trees as though in thought. Then his face snapped back towards Peeves.

"Do you remember first year when you first caused disarray in my life? No, you don't? Well then, let me refresh your mind. October, you and your bud Sherman got into one of your little troublemaking patterns. I don't know how you did it, but you snuck into the Slytherin dorms and into my room. _My room_. You then stole my...my undergarments and hung them all over the Great Hall. Can you imagine the embarrassment? To make it worst, it was right towards the beginning of our first year. What an awkward first impression on my part, eh, Peeves Radley? Starting to remember now? Okay, what about this?

"Third year, June. Potions Final. You 'accidentally' dropped a vile of powdered snake claw into my nearly completed potion. Totally messed up my Bumpless Brew. Gave me zero marks in Potions. My parents were furious. In fact, they hired a private Potions tutor for me that summer. They couldn't stand that their son wasn't good at Potions, the family trait. Wasted all my summer plans." Adrian paused for only a moment to collect his breath.

"Fifth year, you did the unforgivable. Since day one at Hogwarts I had had a friend, a best friend, quite like you and Sherman. And with Sherman, you got him expelled. You also had a part in the expulsion of my best friend, Darius Black. You pulled off one of your pranks, the old scare-the-teachers-out-of-their-wits-hoax. Darius just happened to be walking by just then. He got the blame and was expelled." Adrian narrowed his eyes. "You really ought to have learned at that time that that trick gave bad results, as it's the same one that got Sherman expelled." Peeves was numb with revelation.

"Last year, sixth year, March. You put Last-A-Week Wignarum's Iching Powder in my bed. I had abundant numbers of welts, boils, warts, and sores on my back for a whole painful week."

Peeves felt himself sink lower and lower along the trunk of the tree at everything Adrian said. He couldn't believe how much Adrian was blaming him for. And yet he couldn't deny it. He remembered it all, now that he had been reminded. But he had never imagined that his tricks could cause someone so much pain. Peeves knew what was coming next.

"This year, seventh year, you did two things that are unpardonable. First, you stole and destroyed my ...my quill. My _grandfather's_ quill." Adrian stopped, and gave a quiet cough. He swallowed and then continued.

"My grandfather...was so special to me..." Adrian's voice broke and he clutched his wand so tightly in his fist that his knuckles turned white. "He was _everything_ to me...everything." Adrian sniffed again. Peeves dared to speak.

"I-I'm _so_ sorry..." he breathed. Adrian glared at him.

"And then you ruined the wand that Grandfather made for me..._for_ me! He was a wandmaker, see, the...the best ever. I cherished that wand so much, especially when Grandfather died. It was all I had left of him, particularly after you destroyed the quill. Mum and Dad took me to get another wand the weekend after Grandfather's wand was broken...by _you_."

Adrian looked down at his new wand in disgust. "It doesn't feel as comfortable or natural as any wand made by Grandfather."

He looked back down at Peeves. "I swore to myself to get even to you. You see, Peeves Radley, when I get mad or hurt, I feel the need for revenge. And sometimes that revenge is a little extreme. I have to admit proudly that I can be as sly and as sneaky as you, Peeves. But unlike you, I can use personality to my advantage. Yes, yes, I became quite good friends with a little house-elf named Trivie, yes, that house-elf that oh so handily led you to the 'kitchens'. Then, alas, the second task made clear to everyone your mortal fear of snakes.

"That knowledge became useful when I again plotted how I was going to make _your_ life miserable. I convinced little Trivie to sneak a regular dose of Nightmare Potion into your food and drink. Then, I also had her sneak those many snakes into you bed every night a shipment of snakes came in. You see, Peeves, my dad earned his fortune in breeding and raising snakes. I can get as many as I need, whenever I need then. That came in handy.

"I noticed your change in mood and appearance. Yet you still continued to play pranks and hurt others. Soon this little revenge game wasn't for me, it was for the liberty of all the unfortunate students from Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang. Think of the hundreds of pranks you have played, Peeves Radley. Think of the unfortunate people who had to live with that so many months a year for all seven years of your education. Peeves Radley, I plan to end their pain today." Peeves felt even more blood drain from his face. Adrian laughed a wickedly wild laugh. His eyes shone and his teeth flashed.

"My father has always believed that the Dark Arts are a wonderful way to express your anger, and he taught me well." Adrian raised his new wand and pointed it strait at Peeves, who was whimpering on the ground. What came next, Peeves would never have expected.

"_Crucio_!" Adrian bellowed. Pain beyond anything Peeves had ever experienced pierced through his body. He writhed on the ground in agony, hearing his own screams and the malicious laughter of Adrian, his former pain quite forgotten. Adrian lifted his wand up and the excruciating pain stopped, leaving Peeves feeling sour and weak all over. Adrian laughed again.

"Did you like that? I can't tell you how long I've longed to do that, Peeves Radley! How long! Dad thinks I must be the first seventeen-year-old ever to have advanced so far in the Dark Arts and be able to perform the Unforgivable Curses. Oh yes, Peeves, I can do all of them, all three of them. _Imperio_!"

Calm washed over Peeves, slowing down his speeding heart. Peeves felt oddly comfortable, he felt no pain, he forgot where he was. _Stand up, _a voice in his mind told him. Peeves felt himself get to his feet, still completely relaxed. _Run_. Peeves ran. _Run faster_. Peeves ran faster.

Suddenly, the blissfulness lifted, and before Peeves realized what was happening he bowled full force into a tree. He distinctly heard a crunch and could taste blood. He knew his nose was broken. Peeves slumped to the ground, his head throbbing, his ribs felt like they were broken as well.

"_Crucio_!" Pain, again, agonizing, unbearable, excruciating pain. His whole body was one fire. He screamed with all the energy he had. But no one could help him. He was in the middle of a forest, perhaps miles and miles away from anyone else but his torturer. The burning stopped again. Peeves was laying flat on the ground, fighting for breath. Adrian was chuckling softly.

"What...your...doing...is...wrong..." Peeves panted.

Adrian snorted. "I know."

"You...need...to...learn...to...control...your...anger..."

Adrain growled. "_Crucio_!" Peeves was burning, burning. It stopped.

"How _dare_ you tell me what I need to do?" Adrian roared.

_I can't handle this, I can't live like this! Just kill me, get it over with! _Peeves thought desperately. "Just kill me!" He hadn't realized he had said that aloud until Adrian replied.

"No, Peeves, I want you to suffer. But don't worry, you'll die. It'll look like a Graphorn attack or something. No one will ever suspect me."

Anger pumped through Peeves. Adrian couldn't just get away with this. Hate surged through Peeves, he felt as violent as Adrian.

"I will make yours and everyone else's lives miserable!" Peeves snarled.

Adrian snorted again. "I'd like to see you try."

Peeves hated him, _hated him_. He was shaking violently.

"_Crucio_!"

"_AAAGGGHHH_!"

"Good, Peeves, good! _Crucio_!"

He felt so numb. Hate, anger, pain, excruciating pain mixed together. He didn't feel alive. But he couldn't just lay here. He had to do something. He wasn't a quitter.

With a mighty scream, Peeves dove for Adrian. Adrian blinked in surprise, too slow. Peeves snatched at Adrian's wand hand, trying to grip the wand. Adrian held on with a vice grip. Peeves roared again and shoved Adrian's arm up, pointing the wand up.

Both boys pulled at the wand. There was a mighty blast and a shower of red sparks sailed into the air. Adrian stared up at the twinkling red in wild surprise. With a growl, he kicked Peeves in the gut. Peeves slumped to the ground yet again as Adrian disappeared behind the trees. Clasping at the dead leaves he laid on, wheezing and sweating heavily, Peeves slipped into blackness.


	17. Chapter 17

This is the last chapter. I know you have been anxious for it...so here it is. I'm a tad bit sad right now. Now it's over. You'll read this, maybe reflect on it, and then a month from now you'll forget it ever existed. Please. Before you forget about it, tell your friends about it. I appreciate reviews of any kind. And I would really like to thank all of the people who have given me wonderful reviews. The success of this story is truly in your hands. Thanks again.

Katelyn (AKA venusgreenight)

P.S. If you liked this story, please please please check out my other story, "This is How the Story Ends."

Cool wind whipped at Peeves hair. It felt tight and crusty on his scalp, his sweat having dried. He tried to move, but found he couldn't. He opened his eyes slowly and sorely and gasped painfully. He was souring through the sky, facing the white twinkling stars against navy darkness. Turning his head agonizingly and ever so slightly, Peeves realized he was lying upon a flying bed. Sitting at the foot of the bed, was Sourdine. Peeves let out a barely audible moan. Sourdine leaned forward, a worried expression on her face.

"Don't worry dear," she whispered. "We're on our way back to Mungos."

Suddenly everything rushed back to Peeves. Third Task, Malaclaws, Adrian, Grandfather's wand, Unforgivable Curses, pain, horrible pain...

"We...we're going to see your family. They've been called. Everything... everything's all right." Sourdine gulped.

Somehow Peeves had the feeling that everything was _not_ all right. He realized that there were objects souring through the air around the bed. Several witches and wizards with very solemn expressions on their faces rode on broomsticks alongside the bed.

Peeves closed his eyes, trying to blot out of his mind what had happened. Nevertheless, anger surged through him, his blood felt hot in his veins. Suddenly, he heard Sourdine give a great gasp. He peered through drooping eyelids and drew in air sharply through his nose. Sourdine was transforming...back into Gloria Mirable! She must have forgotten to take the Polyjuice Potion. There was a cry of surprise from one of the broom riders.

"Ministress?" shrieked a small witch flying at the end of the bed. Gloria looked up, a horrified expression on her beautiful face.

"What is the meaning of this Gloria?" bellowed a big burly wizard to Peeves' right. Gloria sputtered, turning pale.

"Well...well..."

"S-she s-switched places w-with Headmistress Sour-Sourdine," Peeves said hoarsely. Everyone looked at Peeves in surprise.

"Don't be silly," Gloria stammered.

"It's true," Peeves rasped. "The M-Ministress has been take...taking Sourdine's place since...since Christmas." Many of the witches and wizards gasped. Gloria glared at Peeves in hate.

"Is this true?" asked the burly wizard.

"Harriet requested my help, so I complied," Gloria murmured softly. The wizard bristled.

"Gloria Mirable! That is against the law!" he hollered. Gloria hung her golden head. "This will destroy you! _Why did you do it_?" Gloria looked up, her beautiful eyes flashing, her hair fluttering in the rushing wind.

"It was because of _him_," she said scowling at Peeves. "Harriet couldn't handle him anymore. She needed help, she was under emotional strain."

"Ministress, you said you were on vacation in Ireland!" shrieked the small witch.

"_Harriet Sourdine_ is in my place in Ireland," Gloria wailed, tears glistening in her stunning blue eyes. Those eyes snapped back at Peeves. "How did _you_ know?" she demanded.

"I saw...saw you and Professor Juven together... talking about it," Peeves said in a throaty voice. Gloria paled even more. A hook nosed witch to Peeves' left peered at him suspiciously.

"Are you the one who sent the Ministry an anonymous letter saying Headmistress Sourdine and Ministress Gloria switched places?" she asked in a high haughty voice.

Peeves nodded slowly and painfully. The witch's sharp eyes flickered towards Gloria. "Yes indeed, Mirable. I believe this is the end for you," she said gleefully.

Everything became fuzzy as Peeves felt himself slip into unconsciousness again, the angry voices of the witches and wizards echoing in his ears.

âª

It was voices that woke him again. If possible, Peeves felt even weaker as he was jostled along the halls of Mungos, the florescent lights whizzing past. The burly wizard was leading the bed along, staring sternly ahead.

"Oh Peeves, Peeves, my darling!" cried the dramatic voice of Peeves' mother.

"_Mum_," he croaked. She rushed up to him, closely followed by his dad, Erica and..._Sherman_.

Mrs. Radley ran her cold hands along Peeves' face, reassuringly touching his shoulder.

"Mum...get...off..._off_..." Peeves gasped.

"Ma'am, would you please step away," said the stern wizard leading Peeves' bed. "Your son is in critical condition, he needs medical attention immediately." The bed began to move again, heading for the stairs. Peeves reached out his hand to Sherman as he passed. Sherman walked along with the bed, tears filling his eyes.

"Must...do...more...pranks..." he muttered, and Sherman nodded, wiping his nose on his sleeve. "Swear...to...get...even..." Sherman nodded again.

"Yeah, Peeves, tha's right," Sherman whispered blearily, his nose sounded stuffed up.

"You...zonko..." Peeves garbled. He flinched in pain and said, before lapsing into silence, "_Adrian_..."

"_Peeves_!" Sherman wailed as Peeves' bed was rushed into the hospital wing and Sherman was pulled back by one of the witches. "_Peeves_..."

Realization flooded through Sherman. Peeves wanted to get even with someone...but who? _Adrian_! Adrian had done this to Peeves. Memories flashed through Sherman's mind...most vividly the anger Adrian showed when Peeves broke his wand. Numbness flooded through Sherman. He slumped into a chair at the waiting end of the hospital corridor, thinking hard.

âª

Later that morning, Professor Juven brought the rest of the Hogwarts students back to their school. Sunlight flooded into the entrance hall as the front doors opened. Sherman looked down from the top of the stairs, staring glumly down at them. He had just arrived at Hogwarts from Mungos minutes before the others. Lawson caught sight of Sherman, and bounded up staircase.

"Sherman! Old buddy!" he cried. Then he stopped. "Uh...how is he?" Sherman chewed at his lower lip.

"Not too good. Healer Redivius doesn't...doesn't expect him to make it through the day."

Lawson's shoulders sagged. "Are _you_ okay?" he asked. Sherman didn't answer; he was starring with great dislike at Adrian Malfoy, who had just walked into the hall.

"Sherman?" Lawson asked worriedly. Sherman swept past Lawson and down the stairs, his eyes not faltering from Adrian's pale, pointy face. Sherman walked swiftly over to Adrian and gazed strait in the eyes.

"I know what you did," he whispered coldly. Adrian looked back with mock innocence.

"You know what?" he answered airily. Sherman growled.

"I'll get you for hurting my best friend," Sherman spat, his voice trembling. Adrian smirked and walked away without a word.

_**Epilogue**_

Peeves Radley died June 24th, shortly after noon. Bound by his promise to cause havoc in the life Adrian Malfoy, Peeves' spirit was never let free. It remained at Hogwarts, haunting the students and teachers, enjoying his half-life by performing spiteful and far-fetched pranks.

The day after Peeves Radley died, the body of Adrian Malfoy was found just outside of the Forbidden Forest. Although the murderer was never discovered, Peeves has a very good idea of who it was.

Gloria Mirable's career was destroyed. She had broken a very stern and precise law that stated the Ministress, or Minister, must, at all times, be honest, vigilant, responsible, and stationary in their profession (M.O.M. Law F number 17, 1724). She was fired. In despair, Gloria Mirable traveled to Durmstrang and sought out the condolences of Professor Enoch Juven. Worried her bad reputation may ruin his own; Juven turned her out. Full of anger and betrayal, Gloria traveled to a rural place in Central Scotland; she later met and married Brian Skeeter.

Sherman Tilford lived in despair for a short while, but then remembered Peeves' last words to him; "Must...do...more...pranks...Swear...to...get...even... You...zonko..." Sherman took this to heart and began a joke shop so that Peeves' mischievous spirit could thrive outside of Hogwarts. He named it Zonko's Joke Shop.

Sourdine arrived back at Hogwarts only to find she had been found out. She also was striped of her title. Not able to handle her shame, she collapsed into madness and spent the last of her days at St. Mungos Hospital for Magical Ailments and Maladies.

Enoch Juven also spent his life in despair; later regretting is resistance to Gloria Mirable. He continued to work at Durmstrang, but in his sorrow, turned it into a school that strongly influenced the Dark Arts.

Amy won the Triwizard Tournament by collecting all of the items and returning just before sunset. Marshall didn't come out. He was found barely alive a few days later, apparently attacked by a yeti.

Erica, Peeves' favored sister, was accepted as Chaser on the Appleby Arrows Quidditch team. However, shortly before the season began, Erica was injured in a tragic Quidditch practice accident. She never rightly regained her sanity from the near fatal blow in the head by a Bludger and was thrown from the team. The exact location of Peeves and Erica's parents were never discovered after the mishaps to their two children. Some believe they retreated to a solitary island close to Ireland were they nursed their insane daughter until their death.

Rene, Peeves' Beauxbatons friend, did not get a chance to see Peeves before he died. He grew up and become Headmaster of Beauxbatons and lived a long and prosperous life.

Sean Idealian grew to be Minister of Magic and became famous for his invention of a motion sickness prevention potion known as the Ideal Stomach Brew.

Adrian's spirit was also at unrest. The weight of recent murder held it to the earth. Adrian's body was discovered covered in blood. To this day, Adrian Malfoy's ghost is commonly known as the Bloody Baron, a nickname created by a frightened first year some ten years after Adrian's death.

Peeves became mortally afraid of the Bloody Baron, quite like his fear of snakes. And today, if Peeves ever becomes a problem, most call upon the Bloody Baron to sort him out.

But even then, he might need some harsh provoking.


End file.
